In Times of Happiness
by Annie Maxwell
Summary: Half a year after One Last Chance: As war looms on the horizon, Heero feels the call of duty, leaving Duo behind to chase after him. MPREG 1x2x1, 3x4
1. Story of My Life

This story is a sequel to One Last Chance. I reread One Last Chance and then reread the sequel I had started and decided why not finish it! I hope you enjoy!

Summary: (because OLC is 38 chapters long, though I still think you should read it. ) Duo and Heero meet while Duo is in a relationship with another man. This other man cheats on dear Duo-chan and is swiftly kicked out of his life. However, Duo just happened to be pregnant – the result of an experimental surgery. Heero and Duo start out as friends and move to lovers. After many trials, attempts on their lives and a very dangerous delivery of a beautiful little girl, the story ends. Heero's employer, the influential Relena Peacecraft exerts her power and Duo and Heero are given the ability to get married.

XxXxX

"_As long as there is peace, I will not fight." _

**CHAPTER 1**

Duo was a bit disgruntled. Life had finally settled down after all that hullabaloo over his kidnapping and his delivery and his marriage and then their honeymoon. It was finally back to normal, things had continued on in wonderful blissful happiness and Duo was disgruntled.

Maybe he was disgruntled because he had a million of diapers to change a day off an adorable little girl's butt, or maybe he was disgruntled because his husband was suffocating him with concern and fear, or maybe it was because it was 93 degrees out and the air conditioning had broke, or maybe he was just feeling the after effects of the pregnancy and was "PMSing" – whatever the reason, Duo was definitely disgruntled.

The house was quiet, he had just set Camille down for her afternoon nap and he was looking forward to some serious me-time. He hurried downstairs and took his plate of chips and cheese out from the microwave. He wasn't too late, the cheese was still melty and wonderful. He sighed in contentment.

The doorbell rang. Duo closed his eyes. He may be sitting in the living room, the kind with a huge picture window right up front, but his back was turned. If he didn't move, maybe they wouldn't see him.

No such luck. Someone began banging on the window, "Duo Maxwell! I know you're in there!" Duo groaned, realizing it was Quatre. Not wanting the cranky pregnant blond to blow up at him, he pretended to be startled awake and turned and 'noticed' Quatre. His eyes widened and he waved. Muttering to himself he went and opened the front door, plastering a big smile on his face for Quatre, who was now 8 months pregnant. He and Trowa had gone through with the surgery only a month before Duo had Camille. They didn't tell anyone, preferring to keep it a surprise until after Duo had his baby. In fact they kept it a secret until Quatre was about three months along.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you, Duo?" Quatre asked apologetically. He sounded like he meant it, but Duo knew he didn't.

"Of course not," He smiled and led the way into the living room, where his chips and cheese had gotten cold and yucky. He sighed and looked at them in regret, then pushed them aside and made a place for Quatre to sit.

"So, where is Cam?"

"She's napping," Duo lounged back on the big couch as Quatre put his feet up in a lounge chair. "I usually work out a little now, get rid of this fat."

Quatre eyed Duo. Duo wasn't fat, he had a lean, lithe figure – after he had Camille he had to lose the baby weight, and he might still be tightening up his stretched tummy, but he certainly wasn't fat. "Hm, I can see you need it."

Duo laughed, "Don't get started on me, Quat." Duo's humor was slowly returning. He smiled, "How are ya doin'?"

"Good, a little tired." He gave Duo an accusatory smile, "I'm going to my check-ups and getting my treatments, so its probably easier for me." Duo snorted in response, he had been very strict about not attending his doctor's appointments – that is until Heero found out. That caused a little bit of . . . dissension between them, which lead to some other . . . unpleasantness. Duo shook his head and smiled. That was an entirely different story.

Duo looked at Quatre. He was shifting and looking around. He wanted something. "What do you want, Quat?" He said lightly, careful to keep any and all suspicion from his voice.

"Do you think I'm fat?" He responded absentmindedly.

"Yes," Duo rolled his eyes, "Now what's bothering you?" Quatre looked up sharply, a hurt look on his face, Duo feared for his life. Maybe he shouldn't have been so blunt. Quatre's features contorted and to Duo's surprise he burst out laughing.

"You're the only one –" Quatre gasped, "– who can say that to me." Quatre chuckled like Santa Claus. Once his laughter died down though, his face turned serious again. Duo just watched him, knowing Quatre would get around to it eventually.

Duo stared, his deep blue eyes watching the pregnant blonde knowingly. Quatre sighed, and smiled a little, "I guess I just want a little bit of reassurance. I've been so moody and emotional and now . . . now I'm doubting myself. I mean – Bah, I don't even know what I'm trying to say." Duo opened his mouth to speak, but Quatre beat him to it and blurted out, "I'm afraid I won't be able to do it."

Duo blinked, looked at Quatre for a moment and then laughed. Quatre really did look fit to cry this time and Duo, in his mirth, didn't notice the tears trailing down Quatre's face. "Quatre, I'm sorry. I was laughing because I don't doubt for a moment that you'll be able to do it. Of all people – you are not someone I would ever suspect of failing at something so important." Quatre blubbered softly.

"B-but you're really tough and you almost died!"

Duo grinned at Quatre, "Two things; one, you are tougher than I am Quatre, hands down. I don't know anyone who goes around wearing a pink shirt and gets away with it like you do. Secondly, I was kidnapped and lying in a forest when the crucial moment arrived." Duo smiled broadly, "Barring any great incident, I think that can be avoided."

Quatre sniffled, "But Duo –"

"No 'but's Quatre Raberba Winner."

Quatre looked at Duo with wide water-filled doe-eyes. Duo groaned inwardly, was he like that when he was pregnant?

XxXxX

"What? Emotional? You? Never. You were the epitome of calm and serenity. Like a Buddhist monk." Duo punched Heero in the arm.

"I'm serious, Heero," He grinned, "I know I was a _little_ bit, but was I a wet blanket?"

"Honestly Duo, you were more like a short fuse on a big bomb." Heero Maxwell Yuy grinned and smiled sweetly at Duo. His eyes glittered more now than they used to and that was no doubt the influence of Duo and Camille.

Duo laughed and punched him again, and then fixed the owie with a kiss. He snuggled closer to his husband and sighed. "I'll bet you never want to go through that again." He laughed loudly at the thought. "Ya know in hindsight Heero, I have a hard time picturing you coping with an explosive cranky pregnant person."

They lay down, Heero's arms wrapped loosely around Duo's. As Duo was falling asleep, Heero whispered lightly into his ear, "I wouldn't mind going through it again, if you wouldn't."

Duo stiffened. Heero seemed to be oblivious to the braided man's reaction, so Duo quickly relaxed again and forced himself to go to sleep.

tsutsuku. . .

XxXxX

Yay! Finally a sequel. I hope that you enjoy it and for past readers, can find it in their hearts to read this story as well. I am not often a fan of sequels, but every once in a while. . .

R&R


	2. How I Know You

This story is a sequel to One Last Chance. I reread One Last Chance and then reread the sequel I had started and decided why not finish it! I hope you enjoy!

**Summary: (because OLC is 38 chapters long, though I still think you should read it. ) Duo and Heero meet while Duo is in a relationship with another man. This other man cheats on dear Duo-chan and is swiftly kicked out of his life. However, Duo just happened to be pregnant – the result of an experimental surgery. Heero and Duo start out as friends and move to lovers. After many trials, attempts on their lives and a very dangerous delivery of a beautiful little girl, the story ends. **

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER 2**

Duo had Camille strapped to his back and was nimbly winding his way through a grocery store. Since Heero usually came home stressed out and hungry, Duo felt it would be nice if there could be food ready. Unfortunately for Duo, he just didn't seem destined for the life of a housewife. His true talents seemed to persistently remain in car repair; for he had only mastered three or four dishes. Tonight was going to be different though, this was the night he got Hamburger Helper right.

He had been attempting it for sometime now, but he had a plan and a lot of advice from other people and he was going to make an edible meal. Chinese and pizza were getting old, it was time for some beef casserole. With a determined look, he checked out and brought the meal (and some snacks and frozen t.v. dinners (just in case)) back to his kitchen.

It was nearly 8:30 when Heero came home. Duo had already put Camille to bed, so he was waiting for Heero when he arrived home. Heero set his things down on the kitchen table and sat wearily in his chair. Almost like a sitcom father, he began to massage his temples and sigh. Of course the very thought of Heero as a sitcom father was quite humorous and Duo found himself chuckling aloud as he walked over to Heero.

Heero looked up and smiled while Duo plopped down next to him. "What's so funny?"

Duo smiled and said simply, "Sitcoms." Heero looked confused, but seemed to realize that it wasn't worth the time or effort to figure it out.

Duo poked Heero in the side. "I made Hamburger Helper for dinner tonight." Heero looked cautiously interested, "and its edible." Duo stood and proudly took the plate from the fridge and stuck it in the microwave.

"So, what happened at work today that made you so late?" it was said gently, so Heero wouldn't think that he was angry.

"Hn," the microwave beeped and interrupted Heero, but Duo had a feeling that was all Heero intended to say.

"Hn. . . meaning nothing? Something?" Duo prodded, placing the plate of steaming food in front of Heero.

"Something."

"Are you going to tell me what? Or will I have to tickle it out of you?" Heero smiled in response to Duo's threat and shook his head. To be honest, Heero had been gleaned of that weakness long ago, but recently he seemed to have become ticklish again – he seemed to enjoy it.

"There has been talk for months now, arguments between politicians and countries, different sort of disagreements," Heero ran a hand through his hair, "But all of a sudden one of these politicians threatened to go to war."

Duo was silent and Heero began eating his food, seemingly forgetting he was in the middle of a conversation. Duo waited, fighting his impatience and let Heero eat. Heero looked up and caught his gaze, "It's pretty good."

"Well thank you, Mr. Yuy," Duo said with mock servitude and Heero grinned a little; however, he didn't seem interested in continuing the conversation, so Duo let it drop. Duo pulled his seat closer to Heero's and whistled softly in his ear. Heero shivered and suddenly seemed to remember something. He looked at Duo.

"Duo, I have a surprise for you," Heero stood and pulled Duo along with him, suddenly excited and animated – the stress of the day disappearing. Before he opened the back door, "Close your eyes Duo."

Duo obliged and was pulled into the garage. Something small and metallic was placed in his hands. He knew what it was immediately. He opened his eyes and stared in delight at what stared at him.

It was a car, but to say it that way was to simplify it. It wasn't just a car it was a Chrysm 2XG. Duo drooled, it was a car that was, in the most modest terms, a scaled down version of a racing car. It was (supposedly) silent, fast, smooth and safe. Duo wanted to kiss it. He looked at Heero and saw Heero's look of pride at Duo's reaction. Duo took a step toward it then stopped – like a ten ton brick had just crashed right into him.

Duo had been despairing of the rather frumpy looking car he had been driving for a while. It was the most logical, having Camille and all. They had picked it up soon after she was born, because Duo's motorcycle just didn't seem to be the most appropriate.

"Heero, its a wonderful, beautiful, fantastic car, but-" Duo almost didn't want to say it "-where would I put Camille?" Heero smiled again and pulled Duo to the car.

"I had it customized, just for you." He opened the door and revealed a deeper interior, with more room than the standard 2XG had. Duo laughed. How Heero-like – always plan ahead. He jumped up onto Heero and gave him a very thorough kiss.

"Come upstairs Heero and let me thank you properly," Duo said impishly and he ran away from Heero, laughing like crazy as he did. Heero followed, taking off his clothes as he ran. He was going to have fun . . .

That night, as Duo finally drifted off to sleep, he decided that he was going to do something for Heero. Why wouldn't he, Heero deserved it.

XxXxX

Duo loaded Camille up from her little crib and hooked her into her car seat in the back of his new car and left work. He had been going crazy at home doing nothing, it wasn't in his nature to sit back and let someone else bring in all the money. Of course Heero had said that Duo was doing more than his fair share of work, staying home with Camille and such – but Duo just couldn't sit at home like that. She was a handful, no doubt, but he could at least hit the garage a few times a week.

As a general rule, he made sure to get Camille home after such a long day (of being spoiled and played with by Sam and Jerry, his two mechanics), but today he had something else in mind. He headed into the city and stopped in front of a rather unimposing building. He went inside with Camille stuffed carefully onto his back.

He didn't bother to check in with the nurse anymore. He was here to often. If the doctor had a patient, he waited, otherwise he would generally barge right on in. Today seemed to have been a good day as the doctor didn't seem busy at the moment.

"Er, Dr. Croats?" The aged doctor that was partly responsible for the little adorable bundle on his back The good doctor looked almost as if he had been fretting. When he saw Duo though his face cleared.

"Ah, Duo just the man I wanted to see," Well, he said it but he promptly turned around and began cooing over Camille. Duo had been rather worried for awhile that Dr. Croats would see Camille as nothing but an experiment – but he doted upon her like a grandfather.

"Well, what did you need to see me for?" Duo asked as he took Camille off his back and out of her carrier.

"What did you need to see me for?" He said genially, ignoring Duo's question. Duo narrowed his eyes, but came to the conclusion that he had just been too busy with Camille to hear him.

"Well, I was actually wondering about how hard it would be to. . . ya know, have another kid." Dr. Croats suddenly ceased his cooing at Camille and raised himself up, looking Duo in the eye.

"Not difficult at all," he said slowly and carefully. "In fact it would be easier then you might imagine."

Duo laughed, "Okay, doc? Easy isn't quite the word, and I'm not saying I'm ready to pop out another baby-" He took a deep breath, realizing he was babbling and slowed down, "I just wanted to know, in case Heero and I wanted to have another child."

Dr. Croats returned Camille to Duo and then turned and sat down very stiffly. Duo was getting the feeling that something was up. "You see Duo, when I was stitching you up after you gave birth to Camille, I also did some other . . . minor surgery."

Duo watched him suspiciously, "What kind of surgery?"

"Delivering Camille nearly killed you; so while I was stitching you up – I added a birth canal... of sorts. I didn't have much of a choice. All I could think in my mind was I should have done this right way, then you wouldn't have been in so much trouble last time." Duo stood up rapidly, but didn't say a word – seeming almost at a loss. Dr. Croats added hastily, "Which means you can deliver the child and . . . rather easily get pregnant."

"Easily?" Duo stepped closer. "You're not saying I could be pregnant, are you?"

"No, no, not at all." Dr. Croats, "but I could make it so that you could become pregnant without anymore messy surgery." Duo relaxed, for a moment he was seriously worried.

"How do I do that?"

"Well, its not that hard. There is a chemical – call it a hormone – that would need to be injected since you are two males. . . Afterwards you'll have to use protection to keep from getting pregnant, though."

"That sounds far too easy and uncomplicated. Easy and uncomplicated make me nervous. . ."

"Easy from your end Duo. Where I am standing, it's still a good amount of work, There is still a very minor surgery that has to be completed. At the time I wasn't sure how to complete the surgery. I am a little worried that your body might. . . try to adapt and ruin what has been done." Duo raised a questioning eyebrow. "Which just means that I feel I should finish the process soon."

"Alright, well. . ." Duo by nature was not a thoughtless man, but he did have a tendency to jump headlong into things without giving them the proper consideration, "What the heck? Let's do it." He smiled at the doctor.

Tsutsuku

XxXxX

Thank you so much for the reviews.! They are pretty much my favorite email to get (is that pathetic – it's probably because the only other thing I get is chain mail... bad luck). Let me know what you think! And I don't mind criticism – I eat it for breakfast (okay, maybe not, but I know it is important)! Hehe

Thank you again!

Annie


	3. One Day More

This story is a sequel to One Last Chance. I reread One Last Chance and then reread the sequel I had started and decided why not finish it! I hope you enjoy!

**Summary: (because OLC is 38 chapters long, though I still think you should read it. ) Duo and Heero meet while Duo is in a relationship with another man. This other man cheats on dear Duo-chan and is swiftly kicked out of his life. However, Duo just happened to be pregnant – the result of an experimental surgery. Heero and Duo start out as friends and move to lovers. After many trials, attempts on their lives and a very dangerous delivery of a beautiful little girl, the story ends. **

XxXxX

**CHAPTER 3**

Heero came home with two bottles of very fine wine (one red, one white) with every intention of taking Duo to a hotel room and getting him raving drunk. He had convinced Quatre to stay the night with Camille so that Heero could have some time alone with Duo. Quatre was waiting in the driveway.

Duo's week old car was in the garage and Heero didn't see him anywhere on the first floor so he crept upstairs to the nursery and sure enough, there was Duo, humming to Camille as she slept against his chest.

Heero smiled and felt his heart clench.

"Duo?" Though he said it softly, Duo still jumped. Camille fussed a little, but Duo shushed her.

"I thought you were going to be late tonight?" Duo asked, laying Camille into the crib.

"It's 9 o' clock. It is late." Heero smiled and pulled Duo close. "I have a surprise for you."

"Another one?" Duo asked. "Is it my birthday or do you want something?" He laughed.

"Or maybe I've just realized how much I love you?"

"Just realized? You mean all that stuff before was pretend?" Duo asked mischievously and considered. "Well, okay, that excuse can work for now." Duo walked quietly out the door and headed downstairs. "Where's my surprise?" He paused as he saw the two bottles of wine. Neither one of them held their liquor all that well. So one bottle of wine was plenty to get them both a bit tipsy.

"It's actually outside, in my car." Heero said and lead the way, with Duo close behind. He heard the front door shut quietly and knew Quatre and Trowa had made it in safely. Duo turned at the sound as well, but Heero grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. "Get in my car Duo." He said it in the most sultry voice Duo had ever heard. Duo noticed Quatre and Trowa's car outside and smiled. He jumped in the car and kissed Heero quite passionately.

Heero groaned and shifted into gear. He wasn't sure they would make it to the hotel suite.

XxXxX

Duo was laughing insanely now as he chased Heero around the room, both of them naked. Duo leapt at Heero and pinned him to the ground.

"I like this surprise Heero," Duo slurred into Heero's ear, as his tongue did naughty little things that made Heero groan.

"Don't tease me Duo," He rolled and Duo ended up on the bottom. "It might be the last surprise for awhile, it would be wise to make the best of it." He said panting as he ran a finger through Duo's hair. "Don't disappoint me." He said with a laugh.

"Don't worry. . ." Duo growled.

XxXxX

Duo woke up slowly, his head pounding from the amount of alcohol they had consumed. He looked at the clock. 12:35. Duo sat up quickly and looked around, searching for Heero. He wasn't there, so Duo lay back down. Heero probably went to work anyway, being the incredible man that he was.

Incredible indeed, he had kept Duo up 'til dawn, seemingly insatiable. They needed to do this more often. Duo giggled, and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. Suddenly, a very, very disturbing thought occurred to him.

"Shit!" Duo sat up and stood, looking around wildly. Throwing the blankets in the air, Duo searched for and in complete and utter happiness found what he sought. Duo covered his eyes in relief.

There was the condom, he was surprised that he'd remembered. He had meant to have a talk to Heero about it, but he had forgotten. He stood and began to get dressed, determined to tell Heero right away. If he hadn't remembered. . . well, there could be another problem. He paused and realized he didn't have anything to drive home with, until he saw the keys on the table along with a note.

_Dear Duo,_

_I took a taxi, you can have the car. _

_I wanted to tell you last night, but I just couldn't say it to your face. I am leaving for a while Duo. I don't know when I will be back, but don't worry, it won't be too long. Something came up, I tried to tell you a dozen times last night, but (_whatever he had written was very thoroughly scratched out)

_Do not worry Duo, if anything happens, you will know._

_I love you,_

_Heero._

Duo stared at the note for a moment in astonishment, the he crumpled it up in his hands and left the hotel immediately. He marched down to the parking lot, got into the car and drove way beyond the speed limit to the one place where Heero might be – Relena's.

He knocked on the door and kept on knocking. No one was answering, but Relena always had someone around. Always. Finally, he yelled through the door, "If someone doesn't let me in, I will break a window and I don't care who catches me!"

The door opened slowly and there was Relena herself. Her eyes were red with dark shadows underneath them, she seemed to be in pajamas and she didn't look very surprised to see him.

"Come in," She motioned him in and locked the door. "Won't you sit down?" Her voice was quiet and exhausted. Duo felt a bit guilty, but he had to find out what was going on, no matter what.

"Where's Heero?"

Relena looked taken aback, "He didn't tell you?"

"No, he left me a bogus note and disappeared."

"He left today."

"Left?" Duo felt his heart stop, his breath catch. "Left for where? For how long?"

She swallowed and Duo realized that the redness in her eyes wasn't all due to lack of sleep, she'd been crying. "Tricla declared war yesterday, they already had soldiers on the move." She steered Duo towards a chair, "Heero left to stop them before it became too much."

"What!?" Duo looked at her, but suddenly a vague memory returned to him, from a long time ago. Heero had told him – he had said. . . "As long as there is peace, I will not fight." He didn't realize he had said it aloud, until Relena nodded in agreement.

"I told him he didn't have to fight, he wasn't under any obligation, but I think he was." Relena sat Duo down, "He feels he has to stop the war. I don't think he believes that anything can be resolved without him."

"Bullshit."

"I agree, he doesn't have to be out there – I tried to convince him. . ."

"Where is he going?" Duo leaned forward, looking Relena in the eyes. She seemed hesitant, "Where!"

Relena, startled by Duo's harsh outburst, stuttered, "He's going to Preen, on the border of Tricla. But Duo, you can't go there, you're not armed, you can't fly an MS or anything."

Duo looked at her stonily, "I know you don't like fighting, but I have to find Heero." She looked ready to protest and he smiled darkly, "And believe it or not, I have flown an MS before." He walked out and muttered under his breath, "Once."

Tsutsuku

XxXxX

Yay! Another chapter! This is pretty much amazing for me. If you ever read One Last Chance it was usually 1-3 weeks in between chapters. Reviews really help keep me writing – maybe it is lame, but when I get a review I want to write more. . . so if you can find it in your heart. . . review!

Annie


	4. Moonlight Shadow

Summary in previous chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own – you probably guessed, but just in case you didn't know. . .

Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers for reading this little piece of fanfic. . .

XxXxX

**CHAPTER 4**

Duo went home first, no matter how hard his stomach was clenching for Heero, it didn't change the fact that he had a daughter whom he loved very much at home. Duo pulled into the driveway and walked into the house quietly.

He heard Quatre and Trowa talking in the living room so he walked in there. They both looked up when he entered. From the serious look on their faces Duo knew immediately that they knew what he hadn't.

Quatre cleared his throat nervously, "So did you have fun last night?" He attempted to smile.

"Cut the crap, Quat, I know," He didn't really want to chat, so he headed upstairs instead.

He entered the nursery where Camille was sleeping, he stood and watched her, thinking about how beautiful she was. Her brown hair was thick and soft, with a slight bald spot on the back where she lay. Her hazel eyes turned golden when she was really angry, it always made Heero laugh.

Heero was missing this, a chance to play with his beautiful daughter and take her on walks and picnics. Why was he missing it? Because some stupid politician had decided that war was a good idea. Duo wanted to blame Heero, but he had a feeling that he would also fight to stop a war that was going to destroy their fragile peace.

Camille began to stir, and her face screwed up as she prepared to wail, but Duo picked her up and began dancing around the nursery. "Shh, its alright Cammi." Stepping lightly and holding his daughter close, he began talking to her. "I'm going to be leaving for a little while now alright? I need to go find Papa, he left and forgot to say goodbye. Yes, yes he did." Camille, though calm, was still awake and looking at him with innocent eyes, obviously not understanding, just trusting that things would be alright. "I'll be back soon, so be a good girl for Uncle Quatre and Uncle Trowa."

Duo stayed with Camille for another hour until she began to settle down and drift off to sleep. Carefully he set her back in her crib and walked downstairs again. Quatre and Trowa were still there.

"I'm going after Heero."

"Duo!" Quatre stood, teetering a little and Trowa stood to support him. "You can't leave, what about Camille?"

"He didn't tell me, Quat." Duo said, looking his friend in the eye. "Heero didn't tell me he was leaving. I had to nearly break into Relena's house to find out what was going on."

"Still – " Quatre tried to protest.

Duo's hands slammed on the table, "He didn't tell me! He was too much of a coward to tell me to my face!" He took a deep breath, "I need you two to watch Camille for me, not for long, just a little while. I won't stay if I can't find him, but I need to try." He paused and looked down. In a quieter, pleading voice he added, "Please understand. There is something very important I needed to tell him. . ."

Slowly, Quatre nodded while Trowa gave a grunt of agreement.

XxXxX

A lone motorcycle sped down a highway. The roads were empty. News of war spread fast, apparently Duo had been the last one to know. He was bent forward, nearly parallel to the ground as the scenery blurred around him.

It was a long ride, but he made it to Preen before midnight. It looked as if half of the city was already cut off. Duo headed for the nearest hotel, finding only a sleazy joint with grime covered walls and heavy dirt infested carpets.

He was tempted to take his motorcycle into the room with him, but thought that perhaps the management wouldn't approve. Removing anything that could be removed from his bike, he moved into the room and sat on the grimy bed. He would shower in the morning, what would be the point of doing so before getting into the potentially unclean bed. Duo kicked off his shoes, turned up the heat and lay on top of the covers.

His mind was too busy to fall asleep. This was the first time he had spent more than one evening away from Camille with the exception of their honeymoon. But they were with her all day and Uncle Quatre put her to bed. In fact, sometimes Duo thought half the reason he could get Heero home was because he insisted that it be important that Cammi saw them consistently. She needed structure in her life. Duo felt guilt gnawing at him. If he didn't find Heero in three days, he would return home. And if – WHEN Heero returned, he would get what was coming to him. Anger simmered just under the surface. It threatened to consume Duo, but he things more important than anger – soft, fluffy, cheesy things that he couldn't mention even to himself for fear of threatening his masculinity – kept him sane.

Laughing grimly at himself, he rolled over and closed his eyes, determined to fall asleep.

XxXxX

Heero was lonely. Not alone, their were still others whom he hadn't separated from yet, but he was lonely. It hadn't been this way before. Before he didn't know what he was missing. Still, he knew he couldn't not get involved. Not when people he cared for lives could be in danger.

He left the base, no one questioned his actions. They knew who he was, and no one even considered doubting his judgment. The air was brisk, but not unseasonably cold. As soon as he was in the open he had a new plan. He was here as an independent agent. He did not follow orders, he could create orders, but he took care of himself. Right now everyone was excited, waiting for things to unfold. Half of them hadn't fought in the last war.

Dawn would be approaching in just a couple more hours. Heero decided to take advantage of this darkness to scout ahead. See what was going on and what could be stopped. His "stroll" had taken him very near where the enemies base in the city was thought to be. He pulled out his hand gun and moved in closer, moving silently, making noises in time with the night. The shadows hid him, allowed him to move past ridiculously incapable guards. He moved towards the light. The first building appeared to be some barracks of sort, and he passed it by. The second building looked far more important. He crept up to and quickly peered through a window. There were people talking, but he couldn't hear. It appeared there was a ventilation shaft on the ceiling that was open. Heero crept around the building 'til he found a fence that he could climb. From there he should be able to get onto the roof no problem.

Silently, he ascended to the roof. Then crawling as carefully as possible he approached the ventilation shaft where it protruded from the roof. The sounds were muffled, so he slowly lifted it higher, opening it more. He lay his head near the opening and listened.

It was boring. He could think of no use for the information he was taking in, but he filed it away into the 'it may be useful one day' category and kept listening. Their topics moved from supplies and rations, to criticizing officers who weren't present, and then to the enemy. Listening even more closely (if that was possible) Heero heard that they already knew where they were hiding. For a group of people so poorly guarded, their intelligence was quite successful. Either that or he had not put the fear of the Perfect Soldier into his allies yet. Even worse, it seemed as if they were planning on taking out Heero's base within the week.

Heero listened until they said their good nights, but nothing else important was said. Just as silently as he arrived, he left. Barely noticeable, the moon had begun to set and the other side of the sky was beginning to brighten. Heero easily made it past the guards. One of them appeared to be sleeping. Unwilling to give away the fact that he had been there, Heero let the opportunity to teach these soldiers a lesson slip away.

The trip back seemed to take less time. He was nearly there when he heard someone behind him. He turned in a random direction. The sound did not let up. Heero saw an alleyway not far in front of him. Easing his gun out, he kept it hidden in front of him and casually walked into the alley. He turned, gun pointing at whoever his follower might be. He was the sort to shoot first and ask questions second. He cocked the gun and held his finger on the trigger. . .

XxXxX

Duo hadn't been able to sleep very long. After a few short hours of restless sleep he rolled out of bed. He had taken his bike as far into the city as he could get with it before hiding it between two abandoned buildings. It was outrageous how quickly this town had emptied. It had never been a really thriving town before, if Duo remembered correctly, but still. The emptiness was extreme.

Duo was a quiet walker at times. He often chose to make the noise he did. He wanted everyone to know he was coming. In a city like this however, silence seemed more appropriate. It was nearing dawn, and Duo wondered if the city livened up at all once it was daytime.

Duo saw someone up ahead. He was a bit away, so he couldn't see anything about. Something about that walk though. . . Duo sped up to follow him, his hopes rising. For a moment he thought he had lost him when he unexpectedly turned a corner, but he found him again. There was no doubt now. Duo knew that it was Heero. When Heero turned again, Duo smiled. He jogged a little to catch up, then slowed and turned around into the alley.

He had only a moment, a brief moment to see Heero's face. It was stony. The eyes were cold and empty. There was no twinkle. The lips were tight, there was no emotion. Anger would have been better than that. It frightened him. It frightened him even more than the gun Heero had pointed at him.

Duo would admit later though, when Heero shot the gun, that was the most frightening of all. . .

Tsutsuku

XxXxX

I feel an evil laugh coming on. . . bwhahahaha ahem sorry. . .

Wow, another chapter! Woohoo! Finally complete! Dun, dun, dun! Cliffie. . . I am a fan of random character torture so . . . just so you know. . .

REVIEW please!

Annie


	5. A Step Too Far

Summary in previous chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own – you probably guessed, but just in case you didn't know. . .

Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers for reading this little piece of fanfic. . .

XxXxX

**CHAPTER 5**

The sound of the gun barely preceded the burn Duo felt shoot through his thigh. But it wasn't the physical pain that hurt. Heero had shot at him. His Heero, his lost, empty, blank-eyed Heero had just shot him. Duo stood there, watching _his_ Heero. It felt wrong, all wrong. Duo was supposed to get angry, and then Heero would try to explain himself. Duo would forgive him and they would all go home together. He'd had it all planned out!

Nowhere in Duo's mind did he ever imagine Heero would shoot him. He felt immobilized by reality, and somewhere through his haze he realized that Heero's face was even more horrified than Duo felt. Duo heard something clatter on the ground, he turned his head and realized Heero had dropped the gun.

"Duo?" He said, quietly, almost breathing out his name, rather than saying it. "Oh my . . . Duo!" Heero surged forward and took Duo's arms in his. "I'm so sorry, are you okay –" A tightly clenched fist connected with Heero's jaw and he staggered back.

"What happened to you?" Duo asked, his voice uncharacteristically icy.

"Duo, your leg. . ." Heero asked uncertainly.

The icy tones changed to rage. "First of all you make a decision to leave without asking, then you don't even tell me that you are leaving, you get me drunk and drop me in a hotel, and when I finally find you – you. . ." Duo let out a ragged sigh, Heero was afraid to interrupt, this sounded prepared. "Am I a burden to you? Do you think you need to protect me from yourself? I'm a big boy Heero. Tell me what is going on. I know it may be hard, but that doesn't change the fact that you need to tell me these things." 

Heero looked at his spouse. Looked into his eyes and saw the betrayal Duo was feeling. Heero's insides were breaking apart. He felt his heart imploding and shriveling away, his brain yelled at him for shooting the person he loved the most. He felt himself begin to tremble. He had been so close. So close to just blowing him away. At the very last possible second he realized who it was and tried to turn the gun away. The fact that he had nearly killed Duo, terrified him.

"I tried Duo. . . I wanted to tell you. . ." Heero croaked out. 

"Next time, try harder." Duo stared at Heero, and part of him wanted to comfort him and the other part wanted to kill him. He settled for walking away. Well, he tried for walking. It became more of an awkward limp. 

Heero watched Duo limp around the corner. He didn't feel as if he even had the right to go after him. The blood on the pavement however made up his mind. No matter what emotions he was feeling, there was still something more important.

"Duo!" Heero said and followed him. Duo hadn't made it far. He was leaned against a wall, hissing in pain and pulling back the black fabric of his pants that was plastered to his skin.

"I really don't want your help right now Heero."

"I don't care." Heero stated matter-of-factly and without another word, he scooped Duo up. "Where are you staying?"

Through clenched teeth, Duo gave him directions to the beat-down hotel where he was residing. Heero brought Duo to a building that looked extremely run down. He told Duo to wait outside which Duo did. He was feeling tired – probably a combination of his lack of sleep, a whirlwind of emotions and possibly blood loss.

A car appeared. Heero emerged from within. He tried to pick Duo up, but Duo refused, and instead walked (or dragged) himself into the car, deliberately sitting in the backseat. Heero looked as if he wanted to argue, but Duo gave him a terrifying glare, and Heero got into the driver's seat.

Duo felt himself dozing off. The small pain in his leg didn't really bother him. There were far too many other things on his mind right now. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about them right now. Heero was torturing himself, Duo could tell. He knew Heero well enough to know when he was blaming himself for something. Duo wasn't against a little bit of guilt on Heero's part, but he didn't want Heero to suffer. He loved him too much. At the moment though, something was holding him back from comforting him – possibly the hole in his leg.

Duo awoke to the sound of the car's motor turning off. Heero opened the door and looked at him with a guarded expression. Carefully, he took Duo out of the car. When Duo saw Heero's eyes – so different from when they were in the alley, these had emotion, they were pain-filled.

Heero opened the door into the tiny, grimy hotel room and looked around. "This place is not sanitary."

Duo, despite himself, smiled, "Does it have to be?"

Heero looked down at Duo. "It would be nice. I need to . . . That is your leg. . . it's still bleeding. I need to bandage it up."

"It's okay, ya know. I don't mind that you shot me." Duo said.

"I mind." Heero set Duo down and turned on the sink, letting the water heat up. "I almost killed you, Duo. I was ready to kill whoever was following me." He let out a deep shuddering breath. 

"Ah-ha. You see there is the difference. You didn't kill me." Duo was a little worried by Heero's tone. Heero stood over Duo and carefully cut away at his pants. He held a washcloth under Duo's leg and poured some antiseptic from a first aid kit he had over Duo's leg. It burned. Duo drew in his breath and held it. 

"It looks like the bullet went right through your leg."

"That's good is it?"

"Yes." After being silent for a minute, Heero's face tightened, his expression darkened. Duo watched in concern. Still he preferred Heero's anger to his. . . nothingness. 

"Why did you come, Duo?"

"What?"

"Why did you follow me? You knew it could be dangerous. What if something had happened?" Heero's eyes flashed. "It could have been someone else you were following down the street. Someone who wouldn't have thought twice about shooting you!"

"Excuse me? I don't think you have any right to be angry at me, buster! You left me in a hotel room with a note! Like some. . . some whore!"

"I was trying to protect you! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you! You had no reason to come after me! What did you hope to accomplish? Other than getting hurt?" Still trying to clean out the wound, he accidentally squeezed Duo's thigh, making him groan.

"You know something Heero Yuy? You're an ass." Duo said, glaring at his husband, completely dumbfounded at his lack of understanding. Heero was silent in response, but Duo could see the anger radiating out of him. In truth, Duo knew under his own anger, he was relieved that Heero was at least showing emotion of some sort.

It didn't take all that long for Heero to finish cleaning and bandaging the wound. He admitted it would probably need stitches, but he didn't have the equipment with him. Heero stood and began cleaning things as well as he could. Duo watched, but his eyes kept drooping.

"I'm feeling really tired, Heero." Heero looked at him, concern temporarily replacing the anger. "I'm fine, I just didn't get very much sleep last night or the night before. . ." Duo looked at him sternly. "I want you to be here when I wake up though."

"Duo, I have to go back. There are some very important things that –"

"Don't try to explain. Just go and come back. And get my bike why don't you? I left it between the brick realty place and the old Pizza Shack, it was on Sycamore Avenue I think. . ." Duo then closed his eyes and gave every indication that the matter had been settled.

As much as Heero wanted to argue, he didn't. He kissed Duo's forehead and frowned at how pale he looked. It was his fault of course causing him two sleepless nights in a row. And while he hadn't lost a dangerous amount of blood yet, a few days of rest would definitely be to Duo's advantage. 

Heero returned to the car and drove back to the base. It didn't take him long to pass on the information he had gleaned the night before. He suggested that they attack first. The officers in charge promised to consider this, and asked him to stay. He declined. When asked why, he told him he had familial obligations that must be considered and taken care of. 

Next he found Duo's bike. He had done a good job of hiding it. If Heero hadn't been looking for it, he probably wouldn't have found it. Riding the bike back to the motel Duo was resting at, he called Trowa.

"Yes?"

"Trowa, it's Heero."

"I know." He didn't sound terribly pleased with him.

"Are you with Camille?" Stupid question.

"Yes."

"Trowa, I need your help."

"Last time we helped you, you lied to Duo. Which then led him to chase you, Quatre can't stop fretting and your daughter is only sleeping because she has worn herself out from crying."

Heero was taken aback. Usually Trowa didn't lay so much guilt and anger on Heero; Heero deserved it. It was all true.

"All right. I don't need your help then. Duo does."

Trowa sounded suspicious, "Why?"

"He's – he's injured and can't ride his bike back."

There was a pause. "How injured?"

"His leg. . . was shot."

"What?" Trowa asked in disbelief, "What was he doing? I didn't think the fighting had reached Preen yet."

"I can't tell you the details right now. But he's staying at an unsanitary motel and I can't stay with him. . . I have . . . obligations."

"I don't think so, Yuy." Trowa said frigidly, "Your obligation is to the man who chased after you when you left." There was another long pause. "Take care of what is yours, Heero. You should be the one to take him home."

Heero paused, knowing that Trowa was correct, "I'll try to find someone else then. If you think of anyone else let me know." The click on the other line told him that Trowa had hung up.

XxXxX

Duo woke up. He stiffened. Something felt wrong. He sat up and groaned. His leg pulsed dully in pain. His hair was sweaty and sticking to the back of his neck. He stood, and limped towards the bathroom, where he carefully removed what was left of his pants and took care of business. He felt lightheaded, and realized his leg's bandage was sticky with blood. He laughed. He had come to rescue Heero, and instead he was now trapped in a hotel room and needed some rescuing himself. He slid down the wall, far to tired to get back on the bed.

Heero was gone again. Duo had told him to come back and he hadn't. He would come eventually, he had too. Duo was stranded. He could barely walk around the motel room – let alone far enough to pick up his bike. Duo knew Heero would return. It was just a matter of how long it would take him to get back.

As if he could hear Duo's thoughts, someone knocked on the door. "Duo? It's Heero. Open the door."

Duo looked at the door and the distance to it in disbelief. He laughed and called out. "Open it yourself."

"Really, Duo. . . I don't feel like picking the lock."

"You shot me in the leg! I am not getting up. You should have taken the key."

Duo could hear Heero sigh through the door. It didn't take him long to get the door open. Duo smiled at him from the floor. "See? I knew you could do it." His eyes crossed as he focused on the man striding towards him.

"What happened to your pants?"

"They were in the way."

"Duo." Heero began in annoyance.

"Relax, there is another pair in my bag. You'll have to cut the leg off one though. I don't think I can wear them right now."

Heero didn't seem to be listening to him. Instead he was inspecting Duo's leg. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. Duo knew that it really needed to be seen by a doctor. Gun shot wounds didn't just heal themselves.

"Duo, I found another hotel – a cleaner one, not to far way. Do you think you can make it? You'll have to ride the bike with me."

Duo grinned. "What makes you think I am incapable of riding the bike?"

"The fact that you can't walk?"

"Ah, but a bike – that's different. I could get there all by myself."

Usually Duo's impish smile would make Heero laugh, but right now he had to many other things on his mind. He just nodded in reply as Duo spoke – though babbled may have been a better term for what Duo was doing right now. While Duo sat on the floor, Heero cleaned up what he could and left some money on the night stand.

"Alright Duo, out the door. Can you walk?"

Duo used his good leg to pull himself up. As much as he wanted to be macho right now, he couldn't. "No, it appears not." 

"Hn," Heero grunted as he swung down and picked Duo up. Duo just sighed, and took advantage of the situation and curled into Heero's shoulder. He was still angry at Heero, but there was no reason to keep himself from being comfortable.

It didn't take all that long for them to get to the new hotel. It was a bit outside of Preen – more of a rest stop for travelers. It was much nicer than where Duo had been staying though, and Duo felt worse for getting blood on these people's sheets. When he told Heero, he promised to make sure the hotel was compensated.

Duo was tired again, and this time he didn't even bother to ask Heero to come back. As he was falling asleep, he heard Heero calling people, trying to find someone to pick him up. Duo was by nature an optimist, but to hear the person he cared most for trying to get rid of him so . . . urgently. It hurt.

His head hurt. Maybe he was getting sick. He didn't care though. Somehow all his physical pains were masked by the pain he was feeling from Heero's rejection.

Tsutsuku

. . . XxXxX . . .

Okay, I agonized over this chapter – perhaps unnecessarily – I don't think I've every spent this much time on one chapter. So let me know what you think! Was it really worth all the effort. . . :falls over: probably not... hehehe 

Annie


	6. Bad Medicine

Well, pikeebo raised the bar with her knowledge of gun wounds – so what I had written sort of. . . needed to be changed. . . But – unfortunately, I still am not an expert on health issues. . . sorry!

**CHAPTER 6**

Heero watched Duo sleep. Duo was strong, Heero knew that. But he worried none the less. His face was flushed, and it looked like Duo might have a fever. Which worried Heero because that would probably mean that Duo's leg was infected. He had rewrapped his leg, and it looked like the bleeding was stopping. He had fortunately been able to get a hold of someone who could pick Duo up. He was on his way right now, but it would still be seven or eight hours until he arrived.

Unexpectedly, Duo sat upright in the bed and looked around. "What are we doing here?" He asked, his voice raspy and – god-help-him – very, very sexy.

"Waiting for someone to take you to the hospital, Duo."

"Oh?" Duo smiled, an evil little grin, "How long until they get here?"

"Eight hours."

"Will you come and sit next to me?" Duo asked, his eyes radiating innocence and need. Heero felt his body get up and move next to Duo, despite his self-made agreement to . . . not. "That's better, isn't it?" Duo purred into his ear. Heero shifted uncomfortably.

"Duo, you need to rest. Your leg. . ."

"My leg is fine. . . don't worry about it." Duo slowly pushed Heero down.

"Duo. . ." Heero growled in concern. "Now is not the time." Duo was completely ignoring him. His hands had already made short work of Heero's shirt.

Duo threw himself back on the pillows and looked Heero straight in the eye, "Your turn, Heero." Heero hesitated, "Don't worry – we are still angry at each other, it's just that right now – I need this." Duo grinned wickedly, "You owe it to me."

"How so?"

"It can be your thank you for me coming to get you!" Duo laughed, delighted in his own cleverness. Heero shook his head. His lover had lost it. "Come on. . . I dare you?" Duo taunted.

Heero looked into Duo's passionate eyes and stopped resisting. Ever so carefully he undressed his braided spouse and then proceeded to devour him with his kisses. Duo's fervor seemed insatiable, but Heero had never been so gentle as he was now.

Later, as Duo lay inert, but breathing heavily in happiness, he pulled Heero close to him. In his mind he felt the irrational, fever-induced thoughts intruding on his semi-rational mind. "I'm going to have your baby one day, Heero Yuy. But you have to promise to come home, or it will never work." Heero grunted. Duo didn't think he really understood what he was saying. "Who else would deal with a crazy pregnant person like me anyway?" When Heero didn't respond, Duo gave into his body's demands and drifted to sleep.

XxXxX

Duo smiled in his sleep, dreaming wild crazy dreams that were full of excitement. Except that someone kept calling his name, and he didn't know who. He looked around, but no one was there.

Suddenly, he was alone. He spun in circles. "Heero!?" He called out.

"Duo, wake up!" Duo opened his eyes blearily. Heero looked down at him in concern. "Your ride is here, Duo. Time to go. He's going to take you to the hospital."

"What?" Duo awoke completely. "I don't want to go to the hospital!"

"You need to, your leg is infected. You need some antibiotics." Stupid, logical Heero. Why did he always have to make sense.

"Fine – but I won't stay." Duo looked around. "Who's taking me again?" His voice was confused as he tried to reorder reality again.

"Sam," Heero answered. Sam was one of Duo's mechanics and a good friend. Sometimes his younger sister, Charity would come over and help take care of Camille.

"You made Sam drive all the way out here to get me? That was a waste, because I am not returning until you come back with me. I didn't come here to be sent home."

"I don't see how you have a choice in this matter. You need a doctor, and I can't take you."

"Can't? Or won't?" Duo asked.

"That is not an appropriate question."

"I want you to take me to the doctor. Have I ever said that before? No, never. I hate doctors. But, I will go to the doctor's if you take me." Duo smirked.

"No, Duo. It doesn't work like that." Heero countered, refusing to even consider Duo's proposition

"Why are you trying so hard to get rid of me, Heero?" Heero could hear the hurt in Duo's voice.

"Because you can't be here. You aren't meant for war, Duo."

"What makes you so sure you are?"

Heero looked down at Duo, "I was made for war." All other protests Duo had disappeared under Heero's bold, dark statement. Heero once again picked Duo up, this time he carried him to Sam's truck. Sam had already secured Duo's motorcycle to the back of the truck. He set Duo into the front seat of the car and buckled him in. Then he covered Duo's leg with a blanket, stolen from the hotel room.

As Sam got into the driver's seat and started the car, Duo stopped Heero from shutting the door. "I didn't come all the way out here to just be sent home again Heero!"

"You're sick. You need to go home."

"If I shoot you, will you come with me?"

"Duo. . ." Heero began impatiently.

"You care more about fighting than me? Is that it? There are plenty of soldiers. They can't rely on you for everything! Teach them to survive without you! Come home with me."

Heero's eyes flashed, "I am fighting to protect you!" He yelled uncharacteristically. "I am out here so that the fragile peace that keeps you and Camille happy doesn't break! Do you understand? It's not just some cheap thrill; I have to be here."

There was a long pause. Heero wondered if it was the fever that had quieted down the beautiful, braided man. He started to shut the car door again, but was stopped. "Six weeks."

"What?"

"You have six weeks to finish this war, Heero. Because if you think I'm angry now – it will be nothing to if you come home late. So in six weeks I'd better see you again." His voice grew stronger as Heero pushed the door shut. "This isn't a request. It's an order."

XxXxX

It was late morning when Duo was able to escape the hospital's walls. The doctors had wanted to keep him there longer, but when Duo – who had arrived unconscious – woke up with needles sticking into his arms he had made as hasty a getaway as possible. Trowa had been waiting at the hospital for him and Duo insisted that he be taken home immediately. The doctor gave Duo some antibiotics to take home.

Duo was exhausted, but his leg wound would not have been that serious if it had been able to be treated immediately. When he arrived back at his and Heero's home Trowa offered to carry him, but Duo declined and instead used Trowa as a crutch.

"Duo!" He heard Quatre before he actually saw him. As he waddled into view, Trowa lovingly came and took Quatre by the arm. Duo had made it to the couch and had no plans of going any further. He still felt hot and sticky, but most of all he felt exhausted. He wanted almost nothing more than to go to sleep, but there was one thing he wanted more than that even.

"Is Cammi sleeping?" He asked.

"Yes, but I am sure she wouldn't mind seeing you. I can bring her down." Trowa offered.

Duo nodded and felt the couch sag next to him. "I couldn't make him come back Quatre." He heard the resignation in his own voice. "I'm not going to see him again for six weeks." He laughed, "It wasn't even that long when I was kidnapped. . ."

"Duo. . ." Quatre didn't say anything, and there was nothing he could have said that would have made Duo feel better. Just having someone next to him, trying to help, meant the world.

Duo rolled his head toward Quatre, "Thanks, Quat." He smiled, "You look ready to pop you know. . . careful not to get to close to anything sharp – you might explode."

"Greater men have died from such comments. But I'll excuse it just this once – we'll blame it on the fever." Quatre laughed gently.

Duo must have fallen asleep, because he woke up to soft, fuzzy hair brushing his chin. He looked down and saw his daughter's perfect little head resting on his chest. He was laying down on the couch, and Trowa was keeping guard. Duo gently rubbed her fragile back. She was so beautiful. Duo smiled, and then asked Trowa to put her to bed. He watched Trowa ascend the stairs. As he drifted off to sleep once more, he thought maybe he should get the nursery moved downstairs.

XxXxX

It had been five days since Duo left, his command of ending the war in six weeks, hanging in the air. They had attacked the enemies base in Preen. Very few injuries on his side. Many of the few had been Heero's. He had never learned to avoid injury, just to deal with it. He healed quickly though. They had decided to move out of Preen and forward into the neutral ground, pursuing the enemy. Whenever he was asked his opinion, he chose to pursue rather than wait. When asked why, Heero always responded, he just wanted to end the war. Relena had sent down a message to Heero. It seemed he was attracting a lot of her attention lately. She asked to meet with him. She said if Heero wouldn't come to her, than she would go to him.

Heero couldn't let her risk her life, and after Duo followed him in, he didn't doubt that Relena would as well. He had backtracked past Preen, into the small town of Ada. They weren't really prepared for a visit from Relena Darlian right now, so Heero ended up meeting her in an aircraft she had landed just outside the small town.

He bowed stiffly and formally before entering the craft, just in case someone was watching. As Heero walked in, Wufei appeared around the corner. Heero nodded to him and then followed Relena to the mini conference center she had in her plane.

"How are you, Heero?" Relena asked politely.

"Well," He said gruffly. He had matured out of the grunting phase, but seemed still attached to the monosyllabic answers.

"I've been hearing some strange reports Heero, and I just want to – that is, I am worried about the fervor you seem to be showing. . ."

"I'm just trying to end this war quickly."

Relena's eyebrows furrowed, "The more you attack, the more they will try to attack us Heero." She bit her bottom lip, showing the uncertainty that only her friends were allowed to see, "Peace talks do no good if while I am asking for a truce, you have convinced the entire army to surge forward and attack them."

"I don't have that long left."

"What?" The Vice Minister asked, again, uncertainty showed on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Duo told me I had to be back in 6 weeks. I only have five left."

A smiled tugged at Relena's mouth, but she controlled it. "Do you think fighting is really going to finish this war so quickly? Fighting just causes more fighting. I know it is not in you to trust someone else, but can you at least try? Have a little more faith in me."

Her words were so sincere and heartfelt, that Heero felt himself wishing he could trust her. "Relena. . . I want to trust you, but Duo wouldn't accept that as an excuse if it took more than six weeks."

"Heero, you can't end something like this in six weeks. It's impossible! Duo doesn't understand –"

"I shot him."

"What?" Relena said, completely thrown off by Heero's quiet declaration.

"I shot Duo. He came looking for me, and I shot him."

Suddenly, Relena saw what was making Heero so reserved. It was guilt. "Finishing the war in six weeks isn't a way to make up for that." Her voice was soft and it had lost it's edge. "If you kill yourself trying to end this war, Duo will never forgive himself or you for listening to him." She smiled, "If you come back late, he'll probably forgive you in the end. Especially if you return in one piece, instead of two."

Heero nodded. "For peace's sake, and yours, I will cease my constant advances. I will allow the General to make these decisions."

Relena looked at him warmly, "Thank you, Heero."

Once Heero was clear of the aircraft, he heard it start up immediately. The ride back from Ada passed quickly. His mind was busy with thoughts and scenarios and even the occasional 'what-if'. Maybe it wasn't Duo's retribution that made him desire to return home, perhaps it was Heero's desire to please Duo. He didn't return to the base tonight. From now on, he was going to gather intelligence. All the knowledge he could get to keep the fighting to a minimum. That was his new goal.

tsutsuku. . .

XxXxX

thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!

Annie


	7. Come Again

Well – midterms last week! Sorry that is why I didn't post! :bows: sumimasen!

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 7**

"_Sanq has suddenly ceased it's streak of attacks against Tricla. Rumors of a temporary truce have yet to be confirmed. Meanwhile, Vice-Minister Darlian continues her peace talks with Triclan politicians and . . ."_

Duo turned away from the news, tired of stories of the war. He watched, hoping to see something with Heero in it, but Heero wasn't going to pull himself into the public eye like that. He could have some consideration and call him once in a while. Duo sighed and stirred his coffee. It was black, there was nothing to stir, but it passed the time. Cammi and Quatre were napping, and his leg was still pretty much out of commission. It had only been a week since he'd left Heero. He had most of his strength back, with the exception of his leg. It took more than a week for all those muscles to repair themselves. He couldn't drive anywhere either, because it was his right leg that had been shot. Trowa had helped him set up a temporary nursery downstairs, and Quatre spent a lot of time with him. They were probably worried he would go after Heero again, but he wouldn't. He had given Heero six weeks. And though it felt like an eternity had passed, it was still five weeks from completion.

There was a beautiful thunder storm raging outside. So far Cammi had proven herself to be quite up to the task of dealing with the thunder. . . or rather not noticing it. She had definitely inherited Duo's hardcore sleeping habits. Quatre seemed to be sleeping like the dead too.

A particularly strong thunder shock shook the whole house. Duo winced as he heard the plates in the cupboard rattle. Duo heard Cammi's keening wail. He stood and began to shuffle to her room. If she was going to go back to sleep, she would do it before he made it to her crib. Her cries continued though and so he walked in, a big smile on his face and picked her up. It was so dark that Cammi's sensored night light was glowing in the corner. Duo grabbed on of her blankets, his favorite actually. It was a bright, vibrant red, with her name embroidered in the corner. Wrapping Cammi in it, he carefully moved to the rocking chair and sat with her. She calmed down, but didn't fall back asleep, so he pulled out some of her favorite chewing toys and let her try to devour them.

A lightning strike lit up the room. When the flash passed, Duo watched the night light turn off and the humming of the house in the background cease. Duo muttered in annoyance. Cammi had begun to sniffle again, so he picked her up and headed for the living room. Once there, he set her in her play center and began looking for the mini lantern they had somewhere.

A noise behind him startled him. "Duo?" Duo relaxed, when he realized it was Quatre.

"The power went out from the storm, don't worry about it." He turned, holding the lantern in one hand and a flashlight in the other. Quatre's face looked worried though. "What's wrong, Quat?"

"I think – that is to say. . ." His face winced, and he fumbled for a chair. "It hurts," He said, clutching his stomach.

"Oh shit."

**XxXxX**

Trowa picked up his phone and called Duo's house. The storm was crazy here. Even driving on the roads was hazardous. The trees were swaying and branches were dropping from the sky onto the road. A large branch skidded off his windshield, as he hit the brakes. Duo's phone was disconnected. He threw his cell on the seat next to him, cursing the vid phones. If the power was out, he wouldn't be able to get a hold of them.

It wasn't a huge deal – it was just going to take him forever to get home at this rate. At least Quatre was with someone, he reasoned. He would be more worried if Quatre was alone on a day like today. Even though they were both partially invalid, they could take care of each other if need be.

XxXxX

"Okay, deep breaths, Quat." Duo said supportingly. "Just keep breathing." Duo picked up the phone and threw it down in disgust. Of course it wouldn't work with no power.

"The phone is out, Quatre." Duo thought, "I have an idea though. Just sit here, stay calm and I will be right back." Duo had an old-fashioned phone in the basement somewhere. He loved that phone, but Heero insisted on the vid phone. However, the old fashioned one didn't need electricity to work. Duo looked at the basement steps in dismay. He hadn't been up or down steps yet. Now was as good a time as any to try them. He gritted his teeth and set down the stairs, wincing every time he bent his injured leg. At least he knew where the phone was, it was in one of the boxes Duo had it stored at his shop when Heero's house burned down. So the box wasn't hard to find.

Duo struggled up the stairs again. Quatre was still breathing deeply. But he was also doubled over on the chair. "Duo?" He called out uncertainly.

"It's okay, Quatre. Keep calm. I'm going to call Trowa." Duo slid down the wall next to the phone outlet and began transferring wires.

"What if something is wrong, Duo?" Quatre moaned, "It's too early, isn't it?"

"No, it's alright. You are only three weeks early. That's perfectly normal. It's okay." Duo kept reciting all the supportive comments he knew while he set up the phone. "Alright, I'm calling Trowa now." Duo reported.

He dialed in Trowa's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Trowa, it's Duo. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home, just this storm is making it hard for me to get there." Suddenly, Quatre cried out, a yelp of pain that he bit back as soon as he could. "What was that?" Trowa asked.

"It's Quatre. I think he's in labor."

Trowa cursed, "Okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes." He paused, "Call Dr. Croats and then call me back."

Duo agreed and hung up. He looked at Quatre, worried. Why did these things always have to be complicated. Women around the world had babies all the time, without a problem. What was it with men that created so much stress and anxiety?

XxXxX

Trowa pulled into the driveway and ran inside. He found Quatre on the couch, panting. Duo slouched on the floor next to him, stroking his hair and muttering comforting words. Trowa touched Duo's shoulder and the braided man moved away. Trowa looked at his lover. Underneath his flushed cheeks, Quatre looked very pale. His heart clenched. He picked Quatre up and headed for the car. Duo followed, clutching Cammi to his chest.

"I'm coming with you."

"We need to leave now!"

"Quatre made me promise." From Trowa's arms, Quatre asked Trowa to let Duo come. Trowa tenderly set Quatre in the car and then ran back inside and got Camille's carrier. Duo took it from him and installed it as quick as he could and sat Camille inside. Quatre sat in the front, with the seat pushed as far back as it would go. Camille and Duo took up residence in the back. Trowa pulled out of the driveway and sped to the hospital. . .

XxXxX

Duo really hated hospitals. They were so . . . white, and boring, and. . . white. Duo had left Quatre's room for awhile because Camille was upset and she had been in the nursery, but she just needed her daddy for a little while.

She finally calmed down and fell asleep. Duo set her carefully in her carrier with the blanket over the top. He tip-toed out of the sleeping room and headed back to Quatre's. He could hear Quatre before he even got there.

It was really taking it out of him, this baby. His skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he managed to be flushed and pale at the same time. Trowa was nervous, Duo could tell. Luckily, Dr. Croats was getting ready to give Quatre some serious painkillers. There was only one other person assisting, (as this was a male pregnancy, the hospital was paid to give them a room and they would provide the doctors.) One of the nurses from Dr. Croats office was tending to Quatre, while Trowa held his hand and Duo tried to answer any of Quatre's frantic questions. Mostly though, Quatre just wanted to be reassured. Duo tried not to show any nervousness in front of him, even though he was getting anxious as well.

Dr. Croats finally appeared and applied the anesthesia to Quatre. That helped calm him down, but he was still very pale. Duo could only guess it was because his body wasn't made for something like this, and it was a heavy burden to carry. Duo could relate.

Finally, the doctor shooed everyone away except Trowa, who remained resolutely at Quatre's side. Duo felt himself getting nervous. He didn't know why, but seeing what was happening to Quatre made him nervous about something in his life that had already passed. Maybe it was because when it was him – he was the one suffering. To see one of his friends in pain, it made him want to take it away and he couldn't do anything about it.

The operation didn't take long. As soon as the child was free the nurse wrapped it up and set the child on Quatre. Quatre laughed. His blond hair was stuck to his forehead and Trowa pushed it away. Dr. Croats stitched Quatre up. Duo moved forward to get a good look at the little bundle of joy.

"It's a girl!" Trowa announced triumphantly. Quatre smiled and a shaking hand came up and rested on the little infant's back.

Duo was the first to notice Quatre's eyes drooping. At first he thought it was exhaustion, but then Duo realized he was also trying to say something. Trowa had noticed to.

"Quatre?" Trowa leaned over. The nurse wisely picked up the baby, and took her over and began to wash her. Dr. Croats had noticed as well. He pushed Duo away and began urging Quatre to stay awake. Quatre's eyes slid shut.

Trowa, stoically began panicking. His hands shook and he rubbed Quatre's hand urgently. Quatre's eyes didn't open again.

Duo just watched helplessly, he stared at Quatre, his eyes flickered between the crying newborn and the silent father. Dr. Croats was calling things out, and suddenly Duo found himself holding a crying newborn, as the nurse rushed to follow the doctor's commands.

Duo felt like he was intruding on something special – like he was opening someone else's birthday presents. He tried to comfort the child as best he could, and she began to settle down against his chest. When the nurse ended up pushing Trowa aside, Duo gently laid Trowa's daughter into his arms. The mood in the room had changed, rather than expectant it had become nothing short of terrified.

As if knowing something was going wrong, the infant wailed.

tsutsuku. . .

XxXxX

WooHoo! Done! :pumps fist in victory: Midterm season is over, so no more excuses 'til finals. . . hehehe. . . gross – finals. (just so everyone appreciates this – it is 7:10 in the morning when I am finishing this. . . hehehe :falls asleep: )

Let me know what you think!

Annie


	8. Red and Black

A special shout out to dragon77! Thanks for reviewing!

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 8**

Quatre was full of needles and tubes. Machines had been living for him for two days. Trowa alternated between the weak blond and his newborn child. Duo regretted it, but he had to leave. Camille needed to be at home and get a full night's rest. Duo cursed Heero's absence. He wanted someone else to worry with. Right now he had to be strong and confidant for Trowa and to believe in Quatre. He hadn't realized how much he relied on them for taking care of Cammi until he was the only one doing it. Relena always offered to watch Camille, but Duo felt that at the moment babysitting was one appetizer too many on her crowded plate of obligations.

According to Dr. Croats, Quatre's body was just giving out. It was exhausted from the baby and then the stress of delivering the baby was literally killing him. Duo shook his head in amazement whenever he thought about it. Quatre was a strong, he may not win a wrestling match anytime soon, but he had a different kind of strength.

Duo made his way, shuffling along into Camille's temporary room downstairs. She was sleeping very peacefully. Duo sat in her rocking chair and watched her. No matter how much he missed Heero right now, at least he had his daughter.

She was perfect. She could be cranky, but what baby wasn't. She liked strangers, but sometimes she just wanted to be with her parents. Considering the slightly crazy schedule they had been working on for the last two days, she was acting admirably. Duo's heart swelled while he looked at her. She meant the world to him, he would do anything for her. Sometimes the rush of emotions was unbearable. Right now he couldn't do anything to prove his love for her except love her back.

Duo wondered if she noticed Heero's absence in her life. Probably. Heero was always the one to get her when she woke up in the morning, because Duo was not an early riser. She cried more in the mornings now. Sometimes Duo wanted to cry in the mornings too. Every morning waking up alone, spreading your hand across the sheet, feeling for another warm body and finding nothing. During the days he was okay, but at night and in the mornings, he felt Heero's absence with a keen awareness.

The phone ringing jolted him out of his reverie. He got up and went to answer.

"Hello?"

"Duo!" It was Trowa, "Quatre's awake!"

XxXxX

Duo arrived at the hospital, Cammi was sleeping against his chest. Quatre was mirroring him with his own daughter. Duo smiled when he saw Quatre propped up on the pillows, still pale, but awake. There were very few needles poking into him now.

"Look who decided to wake up?" Duo joked as he entered. Trowa was sitting next to Quatre, taking a picture. Trowa's face was ecstatic. His eyes seemed to be devouring Quatre's body. He barely spared a glance for Duo, who stood on the other side of Quatre.

"What are you going to name her?" Duo asked, looking at Quatre and Trowa.

"Her name is Gemma." Quatre replied, smiling. The baby's hair was barely visible. She looked bald. Fine, white hair covered her chrome. Lighter than even Quatre's hair. Duo pulled a chair up and spent a few minutes talking to Quatre. Duo could tell Quatre was still tired., though, and so he stood and bid them farewell.

Duo walked down the hallway, toward the waiting room where the exit lie. He was relieved, so relieved he knew he was shaking a little from it. In the waiting room he saw a familiar figure.

"They won't let you in doc?" Duo joked, looking down at Dr. Croats. The doctor had his head in his hands, clutching his gray hair. "Hey, doc, what's wrong?" He looked at Duo, his eyes were troubled.

He looked uncertain for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to tell Duo what was on his mind. He must have chosen to, because after a brief pause he spoke, "I cannot do this anymore. When it was you, I convinced myself that the reason you were so weak afterwards was because of the kidnapping and your poor treatment. I was fooling myself." He shook his head, "If all that results from my work is death, then I will stop."

"Doc, everyone is okay! Quatre and I, Gemma and Camille, we are all fine. Healthy!" Duo smiled at him encouragingly.

"No, not everyone." Dr. Croats sighed.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked.

"There was another. Another person who asked for the surgery. He wanted to remain completely anonymous, he wanted no one to know. He was before Quatre, after you. So I did it." The doctor shook. "He didn't make it, neither did his son." Dr. Croats sighed. "And then there was Quatre. I thought he was going to die. Like Jason did. I couldn't bear the thought. Looking at it now. It is not worth people's lives."

Duo didn't know what to say, how to comfort him. It shook him that Dr. Croats was so upset about what had happened. "When was this?" Duo inquired, keeping his voice calm and gentle.

"Six days ago." Dr. Croats grimaced, "and the worst part is, Jason's wife blames herself. Not me. . ."

"His wife?" Duo asked surprised. That didn't make much sense to him.

"She couldn't have children. She'd tried but miscarried twice. She nearly died the second time, so he decided to be the one to carry the child." Dr. Croats sighed, "_They_ could have adopted, but no they wanted their own."

"Doc. . . Sometimes, things happen. Things we can't do anything about – that is no reason to give up."

"No, Duo. I can do something. I can prevent it from happening again. From this moment on, I will no longer induce pregnancy on _anyone_."

XxXxX

It had been four weeks since Gemma had been born. It was one of the first days that Duo and Quatre weren't going to spend together, both of them recovered enough to be a little independent. Which was good, because Duo was spending the morning with his head in the toilet. Which was bad, because he had an eight month old baby girl who really shouldn't be around her father while he was puking his guts out.

It was Saturday, so Duo pulled out his phone to call a friend, see if maybe she could take Camille for the day. Her name was Becca, she was Sam's fiancée and had visited Camille quite a bit, so he was sure Cammi would be okay with her for a day or so.

Becca had agreed wholeheartedly, and came over immediately. Duo had packed all of Cammi's things up into a gigantic bag and gave her over. Camille didn't fuss at all, which relieved Duo who sat down on the couch to watch the morning pass through the window.

He'd been trying to ignore the fact that Heero had only one week to get back to him. From all the news reports the war wouldn't be ending anytime soon. Duo tried not to think about it, and instead turned the television on softly for background noise.

Though he had felt quite miserable an hour ago, he was beginning to feel energy course through his limbs again. Uncertain as to whether it was a false alarm or he had just imagined himself ill, he decided to wait on whether or not to retrieve his daughter. Instead, he went upstairs and pulled out some exercise clothes. He hadn't been able to exercise very much lately. He thought he might possibly be gaining weight from all the sitting around he was doing.

He sat on the floor and began to stretch. He intended to take a run, but knew that maybe he needed to start with a walk. He hadn't used his leg like that since before it was shot and it was definitely still stiff. Duo moaned as he stretched his thigh out and felt the tender muscles pulling under his ministrations.

He pulled the door shut, locked the door (a habit Heero had forced Duo to pick up), and turned down his driveway. Duo used to go to the park to go running, but there was ample room for running where he lived now. They lived in a very rural area with only a few houses in a mile. He could just run on the road and only pass three cars all day.

He felt comfortable in his walking pace so he picked it up to a run, he still ran with a off-kilter gait. His thigh was still tight.

It had rained the night before and the air was wet and green smelling. The fresh air intoxicated him in a way alcohol never could. Duo felt himself turning the jog into a longer, loping run. The air rushed past him, and tickled strands of hair out from his braid. It was magnificent.

Duo hadn't made it very far before his stomach started to feel nauseous again. Turning around, Duo headed back to his house. When he nearly heaved, he slowed to a walk. It took him at least twice as long to walk back from whence he came. Once home, he headed straight for the bath and began running hot water. He had the chills, and he cursed himself for overexerting himself when he knew he wasn't feeling well.

XxXxX

Heero was running out of time and energy, though he would never admit to the latter. No matter what he did, this pathetic war was not being solved. More and more now, he was thinking of Duo – and how much he wanted to be with him. He had been doing his best to ignore thoughts of him until now, but now. . . he had only been able to ignore them by promising himself that in six, five, four, three, two weeks he would be seeing Heero. Try as he might he couldn't suppress his mental countdown.

His efforts seemed futile, he was just one man. Before he was one man – with a really big gundam. It was different then. He worked on his own now. Try as he might his impact was small. Little by little he was changing things, but it wasn't the same. Never before had Heero felt the same urgency he felt now. He missed toothy smiles and incoherent babbling, soft skin and the unfading trust of an infant. He missed Duo's passion and attitude. He was stuck in a world of gray, and all he wanted was to get back to his world of color.

Something had to be done. . .

tsutsuku. . .

XxXxX

Read, review, whatever. . . Annie has decided she is ready for school to be done. . .

Annie


	9. Return Again

Disclaimer: Don't own GW or the characters, just manipulate them for my own personal enjoyment. Bwhahahaha

CHAPTER 9

Six weeks had come and gone. Come and gone two weeks ago in fact. Heero hadn't returned and Duo was sinking into a depression. The only thing that saved him was his daughter. She was beautiful. She was crawling everywhere, trying to stand (not so successfully), eating everything she could get her hands on (with mild success) and pulling pots and pans out of the cupboards and making as much noise with them as possible (very successfully).

Duo did his best to keep his friends from realizing how sad he was becoming. He was still sick in the mornings, and he decided it was either Heero's fault for making him depressed, or it was Heero's fault for making him pregnant.

That particular thought was avoided quite vehemently right now. He wanted Heero here with him if it was true. Here with him when he "found out." Not to mention Dr. Croats was still slightly horrified about what happened with Quatre and had in fact asked Duo to avoid the whole pregnancy thing altogether. Duo snorted. He had agreed, seeing as Heero was gone anyway, but he had a sneaky feeling that while "suffering" from a fever he had done things to Heero that might have nulled his agreement with the good doctor.

Now Heero was two weeks late and Duo was getting frantic. He'd talked to Wufei, being unable to get a hold of Relena. He regretfully told him that Heero had been working independently for some time now. He promised to tie him up and deliver him home if they heard anything from him (Duo's words, not Wufei's).

Duo finally put his precocious child to bed. The nursery was still downstairs. It was easier for her to play with things from her room if they were downstairs. As Duo left her room, he heard something. He quietly shut the door to her room and picked up something heavy. It was a book, a big book of baby animals. It was quite heavy. Duo shrugged. It was the best he had.

He walked forward, peering around the corner towards his front entryway. The book dropped to the floor. It was Heero. Emotions surged forward, anger, joy, love, relief, happiness and other undefinable emotions. He said nothing, and instead walked forward, unsure of what he was going to do. When he reached his missing husband, he wrapped his arms around him. He had nothing to say. Duo breathed in Heero. It was wonderful. He hadn't known how empty he had felt until Heero returned and made him feel full again.

"Duo?" Heero asked, his arms came up and encircled the braided man attached to his chest. "I'm back."

"I know, Heero." To Duo's horror he heard his own voice crack. "I know." He pulled back and looked at Heero. He looked horrible. His skin was dirty, his hair was matted, there were deep circles under his eyes. They were empty. Not cold like before when Duo had found him, just drained. Duo smiled. "You look awful." Then with deliberate carelessness he slid off the bag Heero was carrying and tugged him towards the stairs. "Let me give you a bath." If Heero had looked up for it, Duo would have said it more mischievously. Right now, his soldier just looked tired.

Heero followed him up the stairs into the bathroom. Duo started the water and Heero began undressing himself but Duo stopped him. "Let me, Heero." Then with the same gentle motions he used to bathe Camille he used a bowl and poured the water over Heero's head and used one of her soft terry cloth wash clothes to wipe him down.

When Heero was clean, Duo led him to the bedroom where he dressed him and put him to bed. He could see in Heero's eyes that this was all he needed. Duo may not have been ready for bed yet, but if that's where Heero was, that's where he would be. Duo stripped down to his underwear, crawled next to his husband and wrapped Heero in his arms. Duo would be angry at him tomorrow, right now Heero just needed him.

XxXxX

Heero woke up to little tendrils of hair tickling his face. He pulled back, and in delight remembered he had made it home. Normally in the mornings he would get up right away and get busy. Today, however, he wanted to lounge here with Duo for a little while. He lay down next to Duo and pulled him closer. For some reason, Duo was lying on his back (instead of his side like he normally did), so Heero settled for draping an arm over him. He hadn't expected the welcome he had gotten last night. He really thought he was going to be yelled at. He had a plan for that though. He was going to drown Duo's complaints in kisses.

Heero wondered how Duo's leg was, so, ever so gently, he lifted the blankets and stared at Duo's perfect body. There was a fresh scar on Duo's leg. The shiny skin hadn't completely hardened yet, but at least it was mending. He let his eyes devour Duo's body, completely defenseless in his sleep. Heero used a finger to trace Duo's tummy which was the least toned part of his body. Heero frowned. It almost, just barely bulged.

Duo sat straight upright, startling Heero. He leapt out of bed and straight for the bathroom. After a brief, shocked pause, Heero got up as well and headed into the bathroom. Before he even got there, he heard Duo throwing up and he winced each time he heard Duo retch. He came in, pulled all of the stray hair away from Duo's face and rubbed his back gently.

"Are you sick, Duo?" Heero asked, prepared to carry him straight back to bed to rest.

Duo laughed, "Not exactly." Despite his laugh, his expression was guarded. Then he focused his eyes on Heero. "You're back." He stood and rinsed his mouth out, then stood up and watched his husband carefully.

"Yes, I'm back."

Duo folded his arms over his chest and took on a severe expression. "You're late."

Heero was thrown off balance. He had thought Duo was letting that go, but how silly he was to think he would get off that easily. "Duo. . ."

"Nope, no excuses." Duo narrowed his eyes. "You caused everyone a lot of problems. Cammi missed you." Duo recited, it looked as if he had this prepared beforehand. "I was lonely – I had to move Camille downstairs to take care of her. Quatre nearly died, Trowa was actually panicking, Wufei was annoyed by me constantly calling to find out where you are and mmph. . ."

After some brief consideration, Heero had decided that his original plan to silence Duo's anger was still a good plan so he put it into action. His lips covered Duo's and for a brief moment silence descended on the house.

The sound of a fussy infant broke the silence. Duo made to stand, but Heero stopped. "I'll go. If you aren't feeling well, why don't you go back to bed."

Even though Duo was feeling fine, the prospect of sleeping in again, which he hadn't done in quite awhile appealed to him. Duo crawled under the covers. He stared happily at the spot where Heero had slept. It looked slept in. It was wonderful. Today would be just them. Tomorrow Heero could return the world's messages and go visit people, but today. . .

Duo swallowed. There was something Heero needed to know, something important. He was actually very nervous to tell him – terrified even. He closed his eyes, but he heard a noise at the door and cracked an eye again. Heero had brought Camille up and he was looking at Duo, almost lost.

"She's so big."

"That's what happens when you disappear for two months." Camille reached her arms towards the ground and began squirming. Heero looked lost.

"Set her down. She crawls now." Tenderly, Heero set her on the ground. Duo propped himself up on his elbow and watched Camille scooch toward Duo on the bed, babbling happily. Heero watched her in wonder. Duo could tell, he wasn't used to being back yet. Unexpectedly, things had changed while he wasn't watching and now he had to try and catch up.

Duo wrinkled his nose, "You know what hasn't changed though?" Heero turned his head in question. "She still needs her diaper changed." Heero laughed, and pulled out the bin that they kept some spare diapers in from under their nightstand. He dragged the active child back and flipped her over.

Duo liked to watch Heero change Camille's diapers. He was so. . . mechanical about it. Camille squirmed for a moment, but then seemed to realize who was once again changing her diaper. When Duo changed her diaper she wriggled and moved and made a mess, but she knew that it was just easier to sit still for Heero.

Knowing there was safety in numbers, Duo decided now, while Camille was in the room would be a good time to bring up the whole. . . "sick" thing. He wasn't sure how to bring it up. Well, no point in dancing around the point.

"Do you want another child Heero?" Heero helped Cammi sit upright and then let her loose in the room.

"Hmm, isn't it too early to think about something like that? Camille isn't even one year old." Heero mused. "I suppose that yes. I would, eventually."

"How would you feel if I told you. . ." Duo stopped. He didn't actually know for sure yet. . . and now that it came to it, it was much harder to say. "That is to say. . . What I am trying to tell you is that I'm. . . grr." He growled. This was hard.

"Duo, it sounds like you are trying, not so successfully to tell me that you are. . . pregnant. That couldn't be, because there would have been surgery involved, correct?"

"Sort of. . . I mean nothing is certain."

"Duo, what are you saying?"

"Dr. Croats did something so that I could conceive in a more natural fashion. I was supposed to tell you the day you took me to the hotel. I didn't know I only had one night to tell you. . ."

"Why didn't you tell me after you had chased me all the way to Preen?" Duo could see the impatience on Heero's face. He gave Heero kudos for sounding so calm.

"I was distracted."

"So distracted that you couldn't tell me something important, like the fact that you could get pregnant?"

"Oh, right. Where would that have fit in? 'Oh Heero, by the way – I know I am bleeding from a hole in my leg – but just so you know I can have babies again'?" Duo glared, "Is that how it was gonna go?"

"Duo – " Heero started then stopped himself. Only Duo could get him so frustrated. If it was anyone else he would be able to deal with the situation more rationally, but Duo just affected him. He stood, walked out the bedroom door made a small circle in the hallway and returned to the room.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly yes, but there is no reason to believe so? Or possibly and you have strong suspicions that you are."

"I'm gonna go with the second one."

"Oh," Heero said and sat on the bed next to Duo. He stared at the wall. Duo watched him anxiously for what seemed an eternity. Unable to bear the silence, Duo didn't think he could wait much longer when Heero finally spoke. "Well, that's alright then."

Duo watched him, skeptical. "Alright?"

Heero started to smile, a big bright smile. "Yes, alright."

**tsutsuku**

Wow, yeah – I'm not even sure why I am posting this – now that it has been so long, but I was going through my files and I realized I didn't post this – its not quite finished, but I have some free time. If you want me to, I will work on getting this done.

Lets be honest – its me, so _of course_ Duo is pregnant, all though it is a little less realistic in this one. :)

Let me know what you think!

~Annie


	10. Use Me Up

Do you ever start writing and things just come out? That is what has been happening with me. Half the time I don't know what the story is gonna be until I start typing... it's weird.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own.

**CHAPTER 10**

After one day home, Duo was ready to let Heero leave the house. Duo was taking Heero to see Quatre. On the way over, Duo filled Heero in on all the details regarding Gemma's birth (though he left out his encounter with Dr. Croats). Heero was silent. Duo felt this strange distance between them. Like Heero hadn't really returned completely, as if he had left part of himself with the battle, or locked a part of it away. He was affectionate, and Duo didn't think it was false, but he also didn't think it was. . . complete.

However, Heero did a sufficient job of convincing everyone else that things were back to normal. He gently tickled Gemma who was usually very unforgiving of strangers, so it was surprising how easily she had taken to Heero. While there were men who would turn tail and run if they knew exactly who they were facing, small children seemed to have the opposite reaction.

Quatre and Trowa were completely prepared to take Duo's side if need be, but a shake of his head let them know that all was well in the Yuy-Maxwell household. While Duo, Quatre and Trowa talked, Heero hung back, only speaking if he was addressed. Duo didn't let his worry show, he hoped time would heal whatever was the matter. If not, well – Duo wouldn't let Heero down.

XxXxX

Duo was not excited about a trip to the doctor, but Heero had insisted. Or rather, Heero was driving and it would be childish of Duo to refuse to get out of the car once they were there. It was Friday afternoon however, so Duo offered to run in and see if Dr. Croats was there.

When Duo entered, the nurse was on the phone, so he stood in front of her and innocently eavesdropped on her conversation. Nothing interesting. When she hung up, Duo smiled politely and asked, "Is Dr. Croats here today?"

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell. Dr. Croats will be out for four weeks. We are only open today because I need to reschedule any appointments he may have had." She looked down at her calender, "Did you have an appointment today?"

"No, you know me, showing up whenever I want. Damn rude of me." Duo grinned. "Four weeks, though? That is one long vacation."

She smiled, but it seemed forced, "Well, he has been under a lot of stress lately. I think he just needed to get away."

"Is everything alright?" The nurse hesitated. "Go on, you can tell me," Duo urged.

"Dr. Croats had an emotional meltdown. Just yesterday. I had to escort him home. He called me yesterday evening to tell me he would be taking time off." She sighed. "He left the country this morning, to some resort island where they specialize in mental healing and relaxation." Shrugging, she added, "I'm not sure if I believe in that stuff, but the idea seemed to comfort him, so I hope it works."

Duo nodded, fighting off images of the old doctor, scantily clad and chanting on a beach. "Well, how about you have him call me? When he returns?" The nurse agreed and made a note. "Maybe, that note should go near the top of his list of things to do when he returns?" Duo suggested when he saw her sticking it under other files. She raised an eyebrow but stuck the note on top. Duo thanked her and headed for the door. Heero wasn't going to like this. . .

XxXxX

That night, Duo stretched alongside Heero's naked figure in the bed. Heero felt the lump on Duo's stomach. He didn't doubt that Duo was carrying his child. Heero didn't need Dr. Croats agreement. He could live without it.

Duo sighed happily as he pulled closer to Heero. "Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's keep it a secret?" Duo said into his ear.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's surprise everyone!" Duo reiterated. "None of them will be expecting it, so it won't be hard to keep it from them."

"Duo, how long do you think that will last? You are already showing a little around the middle."

"Maybe I'm just gaining some weight – I'm sure that it will take awhile for them to catch on."

"I won't tell anyone, but if someone asks, I am not going to lie Duo."

"Score!" Duo said excitedly. He was still a little jealous about Quatre being able to keep it a secret for so long. What Heero said was true though, he was already showing. Duo thought he had heard somewhere that after the first child the muscles were weaker and the pregnancy would show more dramatically. Duo sighed. He could still hide it for a little while. Won't everyone be surprised when they find out. . .

Duo woke up to an empty bed. It was still dark out. Duo rolled over and looked at the clock. 4:30? That was Heero for you – up with the figurative crow, as it was. Duo groaned. He had no doubt that Heero was going to report to Relena today. He had a strong sense of duty. Duo was lucky to have been able to keep his loyal husband with him for so long. Knowing that he probably hadn't left yet, Duo padded out of bed and downstairs. He smelled food being cooked. Heero hadn't made himself breakfast in the morning until Duo forcefully created the habit in him. His argument being that if Heero made himself breakfast, he would get at least one good meal a day out of it – whereas if he relied on Duo's cooking "skill" he would probably die of scurvy.

Duo walked into the kitchen. Heero was making eggs. He turned at Duo's arrival, "Would you like some eggs?"

"Sure," Duo pulled a chair out and plopped down. If Camille was still asleep later, Duo would go back to bed. Otherwise, at least he would have a good breakfast to get him through the morning. Heero pulled the eggs out of the fridge and added some more to the electric skillet.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" Heero asked while he scrambled the eggs.

"I'm going to go into the shop." Duo answered, getting up to get some orange juice out. He poured some into two glasses. "I promised Becca I would come and see her with Camille soon, so I'll probably stop by her place today."

Heero nodded and placed a plate of eggs in front of Duo. Duo poured on some salt and pepper. Heero sat opposite of him with his eggs. "What are you doing today?" Duo asked.

"I'll go see Relena."

"Will you be home late?"

"Maybe." Duo rolled his eyes, he knew Heero would say that. He finished his eggs and pushed the plate back. He looked at the clock, it was now five o'clock. Duo watched Heero eat. It was amusing to watch him eat when he had nothing to distract him. He was so efficient.

Duo felt the familiar twist of his stomach that he'd come to associate with mornings. He stood too quickly and he knocked the chair down as he ran to bathroom. The eggs had been good going down, but not coming up.

Well, that was not a good start to the day. . .

XxXxX

The days began to pass in reassuring monotony. Duo wouldn't have seen himself as someone who desired boredom, but for now, with Heero finally home, boredom would be all right for a little while. Heero had been back for three weeks. He was working again as Relena's bodyguard, but he was constantly home late and rarely did he take even a whole day off during the week. Duo had noticed it before, a distance that Heero was keeping between everyone. Not a physical distance but an emotional one. Heero had never been one to wax on and on about his feelings, but he spoke less of himself – asked all the proper and polite questions and was very attentive to Duo.

Duo tried to bring Heero out, but it was difficult when he saw so little of him. This was getting ridiculous though. There had to be something that Duo could do, if he just applied his mind to the problem at hand.

Also, despite Duo's desire to fool his friends and keep them from being aware of his pregnancy, he found it may be harder than he thought. He was showing much more now than he had with Camille. Not only that, he was unwell. He spent the mornings spewing and the evenings, more recently, with painful cramps. He felt tired at the most random times of the day – fortunately, Cammi still took a long nap in the afternoon and Duo often joined her. Duo was disgusted with himself. After all his bravado to Dr. Croats, he was realizing that his body wasn't putting up with the pregnancy as well as he had before.

Duo was already in bed when Heero came home that night. It was only 9:30, but his back was sore and a well placed pillow under the small of his back relaxed him. Wanting to be awake when Heero returned, Duo resisted the urge to sleep and was reading a car manual.

"Duo?"

"Heero," Duo turned, setting his reading down. "Home at last I see." He rolled onto his side and winced from the small cramp that tightened around his spine.

"Are you feeling alright Duo?" Heero said, he sat next to his husband who rolled back onto his back.

"I'm fine, my back is just sore. I think it's the baby."

"It's been bothering you a lot lately, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Duo admitted.

"Hmm, well, when Dr. Croats get back from his extended leave, we should take you in to see him." Heero seemed to relax a little in the bed. Some of his tenseness melted away. Duo liked watching him unwind. It was always something of a transformation. Many subtle changes combined to produce an overall impression that Heero's body had released a gigantic breath.

"Heero, you've been working pretty hard lately."

"Well, it's necessary to keep security tight, especially now. Some people are willing to do stupid things to get what they want, even assassinate the vice minister."

"Hm, I think you are lying to me."

"What?" Heero asked, turning to Duo, his body tensing again.

"While it may be necessary to keep security tight, that isn't where you are all day. Where are you going, Heero? Where do you disappear to that I never see you anymore?"

Heero stood. "You're going to have to accept there are some things I can't tell you Duo." His voice was stony. He left the room. Duo scrambled out of bed and followed him.

"No, I don't have to accept anything." Duo said, chasing Heero downstairs. "I am your husband. I have every right to know where you are going every day that brings you back so late!"

Heero turned on him, "Do you think I am having an affair?" He looked incredulous.

Duo matched his expression astonished at his question, "No! Not at all, I trust you."

Heero relaxed a little. "If you trust me, why does it matter?"

"It matters because I care about you! I love you and I don't know where you are half the time," Duo felt himself getting nauseous. It would serve Heero right if he vomited all over him.

"I'm working."

"Where?"

"It changes."

Duo felt his fist clenching. Right now he wanted to punch something, maybe Heero. "Why can't you tell me?"

"There are some things you don't need to know." Heero responded.

"Maybe, but this is one of those things I do need to know." He raised his eyebrows incredulously. He resisted the urge to shout "duh!"

"Why?"

"This is getting repetitive." Duo growled in the back of his throat, "What if something happens to you? How am I going to find out? It's like you're gone again, except at night you sleep in bed with me. Otherwise, you're missing. You don't even take time off anymore." Duo paused and considered, "And now, because of you, I sound like some old nagging woman!" Duo watched Heero's face. No anger, completely impassive. When Duo got angry, he wanted the other person to fight with him. Heero was not being very accommodating.

Suddenly Duo felt very tired. He looked at Heero sadly, "You know what? Never mind. I'm going to bed." Duo turned and walked silently back up the stairs. He pulled his pillows off the bed and moved into the guest bedroom and made himself comfortable. Despite his exhaustion, he didn't think he would be able to sleep, but it wasn't long before he was snoring gently.

XxXxX

Dr. Croats had finally returned from his month long relaxation journey. His secretary had called them and helped them set up an appointment. Heero was, of course, too busy to come with. Duo had a feeling if he had bothered to mention the appointment to Heero, he would have come, but Duo kept it to himself. If Heero could have secrets then so could Duo.

Duo walked into Dr. Croats office, it was tidier than usual – as if no one had been there in awhile – go figure. Cammi trailed along behind – stubbornly refusing to be held. There was no one at the front desk, so Duo just slipped into the back, picking Camille up to keep her from grabbing anything she wasn't supposed to. He peaked into the exam rooms, all of them were empty. Duo knew the doctor had his office right in the back, so he headed back there.

There was something different about Dr. Croats. He did seem more relaxed. It might have been the giant iced tea perched on his desk with an umbrella in it, or the flip-flops instead of shoes. But it seemed more than that to Duo – it was if someone stood Dr. Croats up straight and drained all the tenseness out of him.

Duo felt horrible. Somehow, he knew that whatever he told Dr. Croats, the doctor's reaction was not going to be good. He was glad he was holding Camille in front of him, she blocked any evidence of his pregnancy.

"Ah, Duo!" Dr. Croats reached for Camille, and Duo let him try to hold her, she however, had other plans. As soon as she was in unresisting arms, she slipped from Dr. Croats lap and onto the floor. The doctor laughed. "She's a natural walker, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is." Duo agreed and took a seat.

"Listen Duo, I'm sorry for disappearing like that. I just needed to get away."

"Yeah, I heard. How ya feelin' now?"

"Much better. To be honest – the "relaxation" therapy I went to didn't work as well as just being away from it all. That was the best." Dr. Croats stretched his arms back. "I'm at a very good place right now. At peace with myself and my work."

"Does that mean – " Duo began hopefully, it would be so much easier if. . .

"No, I've still given up on that." Dr. Croats said firmly. cutting Duo off quickly. Duo thought he looked afraid – as if even mentioning it would destroy his new "relaxed" self. "I think that is for the best. I can still work with people, still be a doctor, and be doing good." Dr. Croats stood up, swooped down and grabbed Camille and then headed for an exam room. "Let's get this little girl checked out, make sure she is healthy."

Duo left half an hour later, filled with dread. He was going to have to make Heero tell Dr. Croats. He just didn't have the heart.

XxXxXxX

After meeting with Dr. Croats, Duo decided to head into the garage, the morning was still young, and see how everything was going. It had been a few days since he had gone into work. He didn't like for his work to get away from him.

Sam was there, as always, working dutifully on some car's problem. It was like an operating room, the hood was up and pieces were everywhere. Duo smiled, looked like a challenge. He ducked into his office and was delighted to see Sam's younger sister, Charity, there.

"Hey Charity!" Duo set Camille down, she headed straight towards the young girl, "Aren't you supposed to be in school now?"

"Nope, no school today."

"Lucky you. Do you want to watch Cammi for a little while so that I can go and do some work?" The adolescent girl nodded eagerly and pulled Camille in with a laugh, giving her a big hug. Camille squirmed out of her grip and began a game of chase between the two of them. Duo smiled and headed out into the garage.

It was fortuitous that Duo had come in that day, for Jerry was out that week and the number of cars was getting backed up. They had three waiting to be serviced. Duo rolled up his sleeves and went to discuss with Sam just what needed to be done. Sam, for his part, looked relieved to have someone else to help.

Together they both worked steadily until lunchtime where they took a break and went to a cafe down the road, Duo's treat. After lunch they returned to work, Camille went down for a nap. It was three o'clock when Duo was finally able to start on the last car, and ten minutes later another car was brought in. Duo smiled, better busy than bored.

A loud crash pulled both Sam and Duo's attention away from the cars. They both dropped their tools and ran into the office when they heard Charity's cries for help. The door to the office wouldn't open. It looked as if something was blocking it. Looking through the window, they could see the shelving units that reached all the way up the wall had fallen over. Charity seemed to be stuck underneath them, Duo couldn't see Camille anywhere. A coffee table was keeping the shelves from hitting the floor and also put the shelves at an angle so that the door couldn't be opened. Duo started pushing on the door, but Sam pushed him aside. Using a sledgehammer, he smashed at the hinges until they broke off. Sam grabbed the door and pulled it back. Duo ran in. Not knowing what else to do, Duo began to lift the heavy wooden shelves up from where it was wedged against the table. Sam carefully pulled Charity out.

"Where's Camille?" Duo asked urgently, the way he was standing prevented him from seeing what was going on. His legs beginning to tremble from the weight of the shelf, he struggled to maintain his grip.

"I have her!" Sam yelled. Duo tried to set the shelf down carefully, but it slipped from his grip and crashed to the floor violently. He turned in terror of what he might see.

Charity had stopped crying, she looked dazed, and wasn't focusing on Sam as he frantically tried to get her attention. Duo's heart stopped beating, Camille wasn't moving. She was sitting silently in Sam's arms. Duo took her from him and felt her little chest rise and fall. Uncertain, Duo grabbed the phone and dialed the paramedics. He explained what happened as much as he could, but a strange hysteria seemed to prevent him from rationally dealing with the situation. It seemed an eternity before the ambulance arrived, Charity was carefully strapped to a stretcher and taken onto the ambulance, but Duo carried Camille onto the ambulance. With no room for Sam, he took his car instead, warning the ambulance driver that he would be right behind him the whole way.

Tsutsuku

XxXxX

So, BIG thanks to all those who continued/ started reading this fic that was started years ago. I'm working on finishing it, but ... wow, I tend to wander a lot in my writing. So I end up deleting half of what I've written... Seriously – if all that I wrote was actually in the story it would probably be double length.

Anyway – let me know what you think, or if you have an idea of how to switch it up, or things to try. I can't remember what my original plot was – isn't that horrible? * hides in shame * So to quote Indiana Jones, "I'm making it up as I go."

Suggestions? Criticisms? Let me know!

Annie


	11. All I Ask of You

DISCLAIMER: Don't own.

**CHAPTER 11**

Duo stared at the cup of coffee resting on the kitchen table in front of him. It wasn't his normal habit at 10:00 at night, but he would make an exception tonight. Duo had vainly tried to distract himself with a comic book, to pass the time, to escape from the fear, but it didn't do any good. He found himself tracing the grain lines on his wooden table with his spilled, cold coffee.

The front door opened and closed quietly. Duo didn't look up, didn't move. He heard Heero stop at the door to the kitchen. Probably deciding what to say to him. Duo opened his mouth to speak, his first attempt came out as a croak. Clearing his throat he tried again.

"There was an accident at the garage today." His voice was even, emotionless.

Heero swiftly moved into the kitchen, kneeling next to Duo, looking him over for injuries. "Are you alright? Is Sam?"

Duo shook his head, "It was in the office, Charity was playing with Cammi," Heero's eyes widened in fear, he stood, looking ready to spring into action. He didn't know what to do though. He didn't interrupt, he could tell Duo was having a hard time speaking as it was.

"A bookshelf fell on top of them. Sam and I got in there as fast as we could, and we took them to the hospital." Duo trailed off, remembering the horrible ride in the ambulance as the EMT examined Camille and Charity.

Unable to wait any longer, Heero grabbed Duo's hands, "Is Camille alright, Duo? Is Charity?"

"Charity shielded Camille, and in doing so broke her collar bone and 2 ribs." Duo took a deep breath, Heero tried not to run out of the room into Camille's nursery. "If she hadn't, Camille would probably be dead. Fortunately, she came away with only a bump on her head." As soon as Heero heard that, he squeezed Duo's hands and headed into Camille's room. There she was resting, a small bandage not quite covering up the bruise on her fragile forehead. Heero put a hand on her back. Her breathing was even.

Duo came up behind him, putting his hand on Heero's shoulder. "We need to talk." Heero let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded.

Heero followed Duo into the kitchen, Duo poured his coffee down the sink and filled it again with fresh coffee from the pot and placed it in front of Heero. "We have to wake Cammi every 2 hours, I'm tired, it's your turn." Heero nodded, but didn't drink the coffee. He didn't need stimulants to keep him awake.

They sat in silence for a short time, looking at each other warily. Duo didn't know where to start, and Heero got the impression that speaking before Duo would be . . . inappropriate.

Finally Duo took a deep breath, "I can't do this Heero." Heero's breath caught in his chest, but he kept his face calm. "I can never, ever go through this again, not knowing where you are, when you'll be home." He stood and began pacing. "I'm tough, I can handle being alone – but only if I am meant to be. Waiting for you constantly, with no way to get a hold of you. . . What if it had been something serious? What if, God forbid, Camille hadn't –" Duo stopped himself.

"I know you think that not telling me is protecting me, and fine, I am willing to concede that point. But I need some way to get a hold of you. If something happens, I shouldn't be calling Tro and Quatre first." Duo stopped his pacing, sat in a chair and look directly at Heero, waiting for a response.

Heero considered, "Let me think about it." Duo looked hurt at his response. "I agree with you, Duo. I just need to think how to handle this." Duo's expression cleared and he took a deep breath. He stood from his chair and sat on Heero's lap. Heero stayed stiff.

"You're not alone, Heero." Duo said tenderly, chastely kissing him on the lips. "You don't have to handle things alone anymore." Heero groaned, as Duo's gentle kiss became more hungry. Their fight had put a few restrictions on the physical intimacy. Heero knew that Duo was right, but Duo didn't – couldn't understand what he had to do. He would think of something. . .

Heero opened his mouth to explain, but Duo caught his lips and murmured dissent. "Tonight, you're going to think about it, tomorrow we can talk." Duo breathed into Heero's ear.

The teasing was too much for the Duo-starved Heero to take. Standing abruptly, he lifted Duo to their bed, the whole while, Duo never took his lips off his husband.

In the morning, Duo felt better than he had in days. His arms were wrapped around Heero and he let the last evening fill his mind. Something was nagging at his memory though. He sat up with a rush. Jumping out of bed, he ran into his daughter's room. Urgently, he put a hand on her back and carefully lifted her up. She stirred, her face scrunching up. Duo sighed a huge breath of relief.

He heard Heero enter the room and turned to meet him. To his surprise, Heero was laughing.

"Not funny, Heero." Duo tried to look stern, but he realized that he was naked and Heero only had on his boxers – and they were backwards.. He smiled reluctantly as Camille started crying.

"I remembered to wake her up, Duo." Heero moved forward and offered to take the fussy infant. "She's probably more tired than normal, but she woke up every time."

Duo nodded, smiling. "No work today?" He asked cautiously. Heero shook his head, rocking Camille in his arms as he moved around the room.

"Well, you can stay home with Camille while I go in for awhile then." Duo said a bit reluctantly, sorry to miss a day with Heero. But Duo wouldn't dream of asking Sam to come in today, and since Jerry was out until tomorrow, Duo needed to keep the shop open.

Heero looked a little surprised, so Duo explained. So, after a quick shower, Duo headed out, hoping that if he could get all the cars finished and picked up he could return to his family early today.

The shop was not in good condition. Duo felt too tired to try to pick up the office this morning, so he grabbed the invoices off the desk and relocated to a semi clear tool box. Then he grabbed the phone, called Sam to check on Charity. She was resting. Sam offered to come in, but Duo threatened to fire him if he did. Then Duo called the hospital to make sure all their hospital bills were transferred to him. He knew Sam couldn't really afford it, but Duo could.

Then Duo worked on finishing up the car that was on the lift. No sooner did he begin but another car with transmission trouble was towed in. With a friendly smile, Duo took the job and had the car pulled in.

Around three, Duo wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked around. Almost all the cars were picked up. A quick call to the last car's owner confirmed that they would be there in an hour. Deciding for a change of pace, Duo headed into the office. He picked the door up from the floor and set it against the door. The door was surprisingly still whole. He moved into the office. The shelves were lying on top of a bunch of stuff, books, records, magazines that had been piled on the shelves. Sighing, Duo crouched down to pick up the shelves.

His legs trembled, it hadn't felt this heavy yesterday. Wincing, Duo grabbed a chair with his foot and propped it under the shelves. He reinforced it with another chair and then stood back, rubbing the small of his back. He crouched under the shelf and used his shoulders to lift the wooden shelves. Definitely heavier than he remembered. There was no going back now though, not unless he wanted to drop them on himself.

With a deep breath and a manly grunt, Duo heaved upwards quickly. The shelves rocked backwards and swayed forward dangerously for a moment before settling into place. Duo took a step forward, or tried to, but his legs didn't seem to be there anymore. With a rushing in his ears, Duo looked down. He couldn't see his legs, all he noticed was how fast the floor was approaching.

Tsutsuku

XxXxX

I am sorry this is short and late. I was enjoying the great outdoors – which didn't include internet. I will [hopefully] have another chapter ready soonish. :D

Review please! I would love to know what you think... I also think I may have the plot figured out... YAY! I am now writing with a purpose!

~Annie


	12. Mmm Bop

Duo: Good Lord woman! What's wrong with you?

Annie: Umm, I like to torture you? * hides behind Heero *

Duo: That is not okay! Heero – don't defend her!

Heero: . . .

Annie: Nyah nyah! I'm the author, I can pretty much do whatever I want. . .

Heero: Don't you have to listen to your readers?

Annie: Ummm, I don't hear anyone arguing against torturing you. . .

Duo: Fine, I will review and tell you not to torture me.

Annie: You are a fictional character, they don't let you have accounts.

Duo: poo. . . :(

Annie: * pats Duo on back * It will be okay Duo. . .

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just borrow the boys for a little torture now and again... or now and always.**

**CHAPTER 12**

Heero gently lifted Camille out of her car seat and headed in to Duo's shop. Heero wanted to take Camille in for a follow up visit with Dr. Croats and he wanted Duo to come along. He had a feeling Duo wouldn't go to the doctor's on his own.

There were no open hoods in the garage, so Heero headed toward the office, calling Duo's name as he did. He saw the door leaning against the wall and felt a chill go up his spine. A part of him was glad he hadn't experienced the accident, and at the same time he felt guilty that Duo had to experience that terror on his own.

Peeking into the office, he realized the desk was empty and as his eyes swept the room, he saw Duo's prone figure on the ground – face into the carpet. Cursing, Heero moved forward. Cradling Camille in one arm, Heero turned Duo over.

"Duo?" He patted his cheeks gently, Duo didn't stir. Heero tried again with no results and after a brief moment of indecision, he hurried back to the car, efficiently strapping Camille into her car seat. He returned for Duo who still hadn't moved. His breathing was even, but his face was pale. Hurriedly, Heero strapped him into the seat and sped toward the doctor's office. He spent the whole time talking to Duo, hoping he would wake up. His knuckles were white as he concentrated on driving and not the still form of the braided man next to him.

When Heero pulled up to the curb, he saw the doctor walking down the street. Heero opened the door quickly, causing an oncoming car to swerve. Heero called the doctor's name.

Dr. Croats turned and when he saw who it was he turned from his car and headed back towards Heero. The smile of greeting fell from his face when he saw Heero's expression. When Heero pulled Duo's inert form out of the car, Dr. Croats began running toward him.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

Heero shook his head. "We need to go inside, get Camille from the backseat." He ordered and headed toward the building. He found the door locked and impatiently waited for the doctor to arrive with the key. He heard Duo sigh and looked down. He seemed to be stirring.

Dr. Croats opened the door and they both rushed inside. Heero set Duo down on the loveseat in the waiting room.

"Duo? Wake up?" Heero stroked Duo's hand, while Dr. Croats set Camille's car seat down. Finally, Duo opened his eyes. Duo blinked a few times.

"Wha..." He muttered and then closed his eyes again. Heero persisted in calling his name though, and Duo opened them again.

"What?" He muttered irritably. Duo pulled his hand away from Heero and then tried to sit up. He groaned. "Did I get hit by a car?" Heero smiled, certain that Duo wouldn't be this annoyed if something was really wrong.

After Heero forced him to remain lying down, Duo looked around and noticed Dr. Croats. "Why am I at the doctor's?"

Dr. Croats stepped forward. "Is everything all right Duo?" He asked, taking Heero's place, he lifted Duo's eyelids and placed a hand on his forehead. "What happened?"

"I was. . ." Duo paused, what had he been doing? "I was at work, cleaning up. . ." He trailed off. "I don't really know what happened."

Heero interjected, "I came into the office and you were passed out on the floor."

Dr. Croats nodded, "Have you been sick at all recently Duo?" Duo caught Heero's eyes, a little bit panicked. Heero realized that, of course, the doctor still didn't know. Seeing the worry in Duo's eyes, Heero stood and asked Dr. Croats if they could speak privately.

Dr. Croats looked worried, "Is there something the matter?"

Before answering, Heero closed the door, "Actually, we think Duo might be pregnant."

Dr. Croats stumbled back and sat down in a chair. "How. . .?" he put his head in his hands, "I told him to be careful! I warned him of the dangers. . ."

Heero knelt in front of the doctor, "What are you talking about?" He was trying to keep himself from panicking; the words 'warn' and 'danger' when they applied to Duo were not comforting.

Dr. Croats looked up at Heero, "You were gone, but there was another – a fatality and after Quatre I told Duo that it was too dangerous for men to have children."

Heero frowned, had Duo knowingly. . . "Doctor, its been three months. He hadn't been warned then. He might not have even known yet." Heero felt a little better, at least Duo wasn't intentionally endangering himself. "Besides, Quatre survived, Duo survived. I'm sure everything will be alright." Heero wondered who he was reassuring, the doctor or himself.

The doctor looked at him balefully, "You just brought him here unconscious. . ."

"But that happened last time he was pregnant too, he passed out a few times." Heero insisted. Duo would be fine, everything would be fine.

Dr. Croats sighed and stood. "That's true." He headed for the door, "Let's give him his first check-up, shall we?"

Duo was worried. He was worried that Heero was worried. The worst was that Heero was pretending NOT to be worried. Heero was a horrible liar. He could withhold truths, but at least you knew he was withholding it. Since his acting skills were... sub par, Duo was left trying to figure out what his husband felt he couldn't know about.

Duo decided to employ some covert methods to discover just what was wrong. "Heero," Duo sidled over to him on the couch. "What's bothering you?"

Heero just grunted noncommittally in response. Duo frowned. Okay, so maybe that wasn't exactly subtle, asking outright, but he wasn't good at keeping secrets, so it was difficult for him to understand why someone else might want to keep one.

"Come on, Heero, I can tell something is wrong, tell me so I can help."

Heero grabbed Duo's roving hand and held onto it tightly, "Nothing is the matter Duo." Duo could tell he was lying, and fully intended to call Heero on it, but he was distracted by Heero's lips. Duo knew it was all a ruse, to keep him from asking anymore questions, but it was working.

That was two nights ago. Duo had convinced Heero that they needed a night out. Camille was at Quatre and Trowa's for the evening. So now, Duo was changing. He was taking Heero out dancing tonight, but he was having a problem.

"Is something the matter?" Heero asked with a laugh, seeing Duo's perplexed expression. Duo looked mournfully up at Heero.

"I don't fit in my black pants." Duo was a firm believer that there was no better combination than black on black. Classic.

Heero stifled his laugh, remembering how sensitive Duo could get about that sort of thing, "It's only natural Duo, don't worry about it."

Duo's shoulders slumped, "With Camille, you couldn't even tell yet." He moaned as he took off the pants and began rifling through his clothes. He pulled out some dark jeans and then grabbed a black button up shirt. 50% black - not counting his boxers. He would survive.

"What are you wearing Heero?" Duo checked himself out in the mirror to make sure he looked good. Heero didn't know why he bothered, something about Duo made everything he did and wore seem natural and perfect. "Please tell me you are planning on changing out of that awful green tank."

Heero frowned as he looked at one of his oldest and probably most worn shirt. "What's wrong with this?"

"Well, nothing – but I want everyone to be jealous of me tonight, and to ensure that, we need to dress you right." Heero shrugged and submitted himself to Duo's makeover.

At the club, Heero couldn't help but observe that he, rather than Duo, would be the envy of all the other dancers. Heero had learned a lot from Duo, but the reason he went dancing, was to see Duo dance. His lithe figure moved in perfect time with the rhythm and he was so full of life. Heero saw the appreciative glances others were giving Duo, with a possessive growl, he pulled him closer. It felt so right to be here with Duo. He felt his worries disappearing, locking themselves away for another time.

Duo laughed throatily, throwing back his head at Heero's possessive gesture, grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the center of the dance floor. Energized by the atmosphere, Duo didn't realize how long they had been dancing, but eventually Heero led him off the dance floor, insisting he needed to take a break. Duo conceded and sat at a booth breathing heavily, exhilarated. Heero went and got some drinks. He brought back two sodas.

"Don't look now, but I think that girl wants to dance with you Heero." Duo said as he gulped down his soda. Heero reddened and resisted the urge to look around.

"I would be more inclined to believe that they want to dance with you Duo."

Duo raised his eyebrows as he watched the aforementioned girl, "Nope, pretty positive she is pointing at you." Curiosity got the better of him and he turned to see a tall, lean woman with long blond hair tied together in a loose ponytail at her nape. She was definitely pointing at him. When he looked at her, she headed over to him.

"Hey handsome," She cooed into his ear, gently stroking his shoulder. Heero looked worriedly at Duo, who simply raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement. "How about you show me your dance moves." Heero heard Duo snort into his cup.

Ready to refuse, Heero opened his mouth but was interrupted by Duo, "Yes, Heero, show her your moves." His grin could only be called evil. The woman laughed seductively as she pulled him off the booth. Duo turned to watch them, his eyes shining with suppressed laughter.

Heero would kill Duo. Heero didn't dance. He only danced when it was with Duo. Duo knew that. Perhaps this was some sort of cruel retribution for. . . shooting him, or disappearing or something. More than likely, it just seemed like it would be hilarious, and Duo was always up for a joke. He could suffer through one dance though. Give Duo a break, and then take him back onto the dance floor.

This song had a fast beat, and the girl had Heero by the arms, making him keep up. Duo definitely led when they danced, but he never actually tried to control his body. Heero slipped his hands out of her grasp as gently as possible. When he did, she moved in close and pushed her body up against his. Heero began to pull away, but stopped when she pushed something into his stomach.

"Move an inch away, and I shoot you and then your date." Heero froze. He looked at her again, trying to decide if he recognized her from somewhere. He couldn't place her face, and the only thing odd about her was the gun she had thrust into his gut. He calculated. He could probably overpower her, but did she have other people with her. If he took her down, would Duo be in danger?

She started laughing coyly, tossing her head, as if she was doing nothing more than flirt with him. She brought her lips up to his ears, "Now, you will lead me to the back room, open the door and don't try anything."

Deciding it would be better to get her out of there, he took her by the elbow and stiffly walked toward the door behind the deejay. Once through the door, he allowed her to begin leading him away. He wasn't worried for himself, he just hoped Duo would wait and not come after him.

Duo watched Heero go backstage. Duo had been entertained throughout the entire dance, but at some point, when the woman sidled up close to Heero, he had stiffened and then lead her away. Setting his drink down, Duo slowly began to follow Heero. He stopped at the door and listened, but he couldn't hear anything. Duo opened the door and then stood to the side. When nothing disastrous happened, Duo peaked down the corridor. He saw a figure disappear around the corner.

Duo followed, at the corner, he heard low voices talking. Duo could tell one was Heero, and the other, he assumed, was the woman. A hand grabbed his shoulder. Instinctively, Duo violently moved away, grabbing the hand and chicken winging it behind his assailant. Duo tried to get a hand over his mouth in time, but he wasn't fast enough. The man let out a strangled cry.

The voices around the corner stopped. Duo moved so that he was behind the man and then he pushed him around the corner, keeping a tight grip on the man's fingers and wrist. He saw fear in Heero's eyes, and shock in the woman's. She held up a gun. Duo's eyes widened and he ducked behind the man. Without hesitation, the woman shot the man, sending him and Duo crashing to the floor.

Heero's heart clenched, and then, with mechanical efficiency, he stole the gun from her hand and cuffed her on the back of her head. She went down and Heero turned to Duo.

Duo was struggling out from under the injured man, his stomach was covered in blood. Heero's pulse raced, he couldn't tell if it was Duo's or the man's.

"Duo?" Heero asked questioningly as he knelt next to him, afraid to move him if he was hurt.

There was panic in Duo's eyes as he squeezed Heero's hand, "I'm alright, just a little shaken."

Heero let out a shaky breath of relief, "Thank God." He pulled Duo in for a hug.

Duo's shield groaned on the floor. "You need to help him, Heero." Duo stood up, "We're only okay because of him."

Heero wanted to argue that logic, but the expression in Duo's eyes, as his hand covered his stomach, stifled his protests. Duo stood back, and Heero pulled off his shirt and wrapped it into a ball, trying to stanch the bleeding. It was bad, but if they got him to a hospital he would survive. Heero smiled grimly, he would survive to be taken into custody.

Heero heard Duo gasp, and turned just in time to see him punch the woman in the face, knocking her to the floor. Heero looked at Duo in astonishment. "That's for shooting at me," When it didn't appear she was completely out, Duo bent over and dislocated her jaw. "That was for making the moves on my husband."

Duo pulled up to Winner mansion's front door, turned off the car and headed inside. Heero had stayed at the club to take their attackers in for questioning and medical care. Duo approached the front door, knocked and entered.

As he wound his way back to the family room, he was intercepted from the kitchen by Quatre. "Oh my God, Duo?" He cried in concern, rushing forward.

Duo had almost forgotten he was covered in blood. Almost. It was sticky and warm and a reminder of what had almost happened. He shivered at the thought. He might have survived, but there was no way the baby would have, not where that bullet was aimed.

Duo rubbed his eyes wearily, the exhilaration of being shot at and punching that woman's lights out had faded, now he was just tired. "There was a. . . situation at the club." Quatre's eyes remained wide they flickered from Duo's face to Duo's bloodstained clothes. "I'm fine, this isn't my blood." That didn't seem to reassure Quatre, so Duo promised to tell him the whole story if he would lend him a change of clothes.

"Then the authorities arrived, but Heero insisted on staying – to find out what their motives were." Duo ended his story while looking doubtfully at the pants Quatre had lent him, on a normal day they probably would work, but he didn't think he could squeeze into them now. "Do you mind if Cammi and I spend the night?" Duo asked through the bathroom door. When Quatre assented, "And do you have any sweatpants I can borrow?"

tsutsuku

Quick shout-out to InuyashaLover45 for her reviews, she pretty much kicked me into gear. It's so friggin hot out, I have no drive to write. I sit and stare at the screen. . . I can't be the only one. . .

Please review, they give me the motivation to write! I just accepted a second job, so hopefully. . .

You review, I write. Yay!

Annie


	13. Club Can't Really Handle Me Right Now

AH! Summer is over, summer is over! * throws things in the air and panics * Okay, I'm good. . .

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just borrow the boys for a little torture now and again... or now and always.**

**CHAPTER 13**

Quatre woke up to Trowa wrapping an arm around his shoulders. The blond snuggled closer to his beloved, but the sound of an infant crying made him move out of his arms. As he sat up, prepared to get out of bed, the crying trailed off. That was a pleasant surprise. His acrobatic lover had kept him up late last night and a little extra sleep seemed deserved. He nuzzled Trowa's neck.

"Hopefully that becomes a habit," Trowa whispered. Their daughter had a tendency to wake up at four o'clock every morning. She would be awake for a few hours and then settle down again for the rest of the morning. Needless to say, both of their sleeping schedules had been a little off since their daughter had joined the family.

Quatre awoke again a few hours later in a panic. He looked at the clock, 6:12. He hadn't heard Gemma even whimper in that time. He slid out of bed and resisted the urge to run to the nursery. He opened the door. Gemma wasn't in there. He felt panic bubble up inside him, but made himself take a deep breath. Where could she be. . .?

Smiling, Quatre headed for the guest bedroom. When he entered, he saw Gemma laying in her baby bouncer. Duo was on the floor, doing what appeared to be stretches.

"Are you stretching?" Quatre asked, moving to sit next to his daughter. Duo looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, dancing last night really twisted my back – that or being shot at." He laughed and then leaned forward one last time.

Quatre frowned, he didn't find last night's antics to be quite as amusing as Duo did. "Have you heard from Heero yet?"

Though Duo's back was to him, he saw his shoulders sag, "No, but he said I would see him today." With a deep breath, he turned around. "You weren't kidding about her being an early riser, though!"

"Yeah, thanks for taking her for a few hours." Quatre tickled his daughter's belly. "What were you doing up so early?"

"Oh, couldn't sleep, ya know. . ." Duo couldn't sleep because last night's events kept racing through his mind, over and over again. He was afraid Heero would try to use it as an excuse to leave again. It took a lot to keep Duo from sleeping, so he was, understandably, a little upset at missing his beauty sleep.

The two men heard the someone walking down the hall, and turned. Duo tried not to get excited, it was probably Trowa. He stood and peaked into the hallway and was overjoyed to see Heero coming. He was still only wearing his undershirt – apparently no one had replaced his top from the night before. Duo moved into the hallway and wrapped his arms around him. He had been afraid it would be two months before he would see him again.

Heero took a deep breath, "Are you okay, Duo?" Duo muttered something that sounded like 'of course, idiot' but he couldn't be sure about the last part. Heero looked up and saw Quatre and nodded to him, silently expressing his thanks for taking in his family last night. Quatre shrugged with a smile.

From the bedroom, Gemma seemed to realize she had been left alone and began to cry loudly. As Quatre hurried to get her, Camille woke up and joined in the chorus. Each child was retrieved, their needs seen to and then the four men and two girls settled down in the living room.

"So Heero, what exactly happened last night?" Trowa asked, leaning forward in interest. Though Heero's story telling skills were lacking compared to Duo's, he was able to retell the tale with sufficient detail to keep them interested. Duo sat up when Heero got to what happened after he had left.

"We took the one man to the hospital and the woman was taken to lock-down. I went to the hospital to talk to the injured man.

"He had regained consciousness, but was lucid enough to understand our questions." Heero sighed, "He didn't give us much, but we his face and fingerprints through the international database and found that he was previously cleared from espionage charges during the last war.

"It seemed most likely that he had returned to that career, but we have to find out who is working for." Heero sighed. "I left him with another soldier and headed to the where the woman was held. She had no shame, and admitted that she was working with the man she shot. She. . . . eventually told us what country she worked with, but not what their intentions had been."

"But Heero," interjected Quatre, "Why did she come after you?"

Heero looked regretfully at Duo before he spoke, "It seems the time I spent away I was discovered. They had a picture of me and eventually were able to narrow my location to this city." He pulled Duo closer to him, "They followed us to the club last night."

Trowa stood, "Heero, you should stay here until you can neutralize this threat." Heero began to protest, but Trowa quelled it with a look, "We have Quatre's security, the Maguanacs, undoubtedly you have people posted, and four people can better look out for each other than one or two."

Heero looked at his friend gratefully and saw that Quatre was nodding in agreement. Solemnly, Heero expressed his thanks. Heero looked over to Duo, who had been strangely silent this whole time. He realized how tired his braided lover looked. Heero vowed to make sure he wasn't exposed to anymore experiences like last night. Heero shivered, he was not sure he had recovered from seeing Duo shot at and sitting on the floor covered in blood. With a small shake of his head he realized Quatre was saying something about breakfast. He just nodded in agreement. Coffee and muffins were brought in for everyone and they continued their conversation.

A soft snore started emanating from Duo, who had slumped onto Heero's shoulder. Quatre explained how early Duo had been up. Heero just smiled and rearranged his husband so that he was more comfortable and allowed himself to enjoy this morning with his friends.

Duo woke up, he felt groggy and confused. He didn't remember falling asleep. Looking around, he located a clock. It blinked 3:00. Duo sat up. He looked at the window, clearly it was afternoon. Grouchily, he got out of bed, staggering a little. Looking around, he realized Heero was in the room too, but for some reason he had felt the need to sleep on a chair instead of the bed. Focusing more, Duo saw a laptop on the table next to him. Ah, fallen asleep while working.

Duo smiled, now that he had taken a moment to wake up, he didn't feel quite so cranky. He tapped Heero on the shoulder. His eyes snapped open. Just like that, he was awake. Duo rarely got to wake Heero up, but every time he did it was the same thing. There was no post-snooze confusion. He was ready to go the moment he woke up.

Heero smiled, "Finally awake, I see."

"Yeah, I can't believe I slept so long." Duo paused, "I can't believe you let me sleep so long."

Heero stood, stretching as he did, "You had a long day yesterday and Quatre said you were up early."

Duo nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, I think I slept through breakfast and lunch." In agreement, Heero and Duo headed to the kitchen where, since this was Quatre's house, there was enough food already prepared for a small feast. Duo set the table out with everything that look appetizing.

Heero snacked as Duo devoured several plates of food. As Duo seemed to be slowing down, Heero reached into his pocket and pulled something out, putting it on the table. Duo looked at it curiously, but finished his dish before asking about it.

"This is a phone, I can call you and you can call me." Heero flipped over the long slender object. It was about 12 x 6 centimeters and half a centimeter thick. It was a gleaming black but when Heero pushed in a button on the side, a screen lit up. "It's completely secure, but you can always get a hold of me and I can get a hold of you." He pulled out an identical one, showing Duo his.

Duo grinned, "Thank you," he said gruffly and then immediately began playing with the phone. He dialed the number one as directed by Heero and Heero's phone began to vibrate. Heero explained that he had the same numbers programmed into his phone. Duo was number two on his phone. Trowa's cell was number three, the Winner mansion was four and Wufei and Relena were five. Duo clutched it in his hand thankfully.

Duo stretched, feeling rested and full, "I'll have to admit, you looked pretty hot dancing with that lady last night."

"Was that before or after she pulled a gun on me?"

"Before, definitely."

Heero shook his head, "She was waving my arms all over the dance floor."

Duo chuckled, "It was still hot. Still, I prefer it when you are dancing with me."

"Me too, I don't constantly feel like my life is in danger."

"Oh, that could be arranged." He headed menacingly toward Heero, but stopped short, all the color draining from his face. He turned quickly on his heel and ran from the kitchen. Heero followed him, knowing he was probably headed for the bathroom.

He winced at the retching sounds that indicated Duo was decorating the toilet. He headed in and began rubbing his back and made sure his braid was not in danger of getting messy.

"Is Duo sick?" Heero looked up to see Trowa looking concerned at the door. He was holding Gemma carefully.

Before Heero could answer, Duo groaned from the toilet, "No, not sick Trowa – I just ate four plates of food in that many minutes." He laughed weakly. "It's a bad habit I have."

Trowa nodded, looking mildly amused. The expression disappeared as Duo returned his head to the toilet. Trowa took his leave and Heero continued ministering to Duo.

Later, after Duo had showered and brushed his teeth, Duo agreed that he shouldn't try to eat that much food in one sitting again _ever_. Then Heero brought up exactly what Duo hoped he wouldn't.

"Don't you think we should tell them?" Duo looked away, still a little jealous that Quatre had been able to keep a secret for so long. "Duo, how long can we keep it from them if we are staying here?"

Duo could see the logic, but he felt irrationally stubborn about this. "Let's just see how long we can keep it a secret from them, please?"

Heero sighed, "Alright, for a little longer."

It had been four weeks since Heero, Duo and Camille had moved in with them. It was nice to have people around and the Winner mansion was large enough to accommodate ten times their number without ever interacting. It helped as well, because between Duo, Quatre and Trowa, they could share daycare duty, which allowed each of them more time at their individual careers.

Quatre hadn't been able to do much more than random consulting for his company since the baby. He had many sisters and vice presidents who were more than willing to help take control for awhile, but he was glad to get back into it a little.

Heero was resolutely gone all day, but Duo seemed alright with it, so Quatre wasn't worried if Duo wasn't. Duo on the other hand was worrying Quatre. He was hiding something. Duo looked ill, and Trowa agreed. He was sick occasionally, but more than that. He always looked fatigued, most days he went into work looking tired, but when he came home he was exhausted. He tended to fall to sleep soon after Camille and they had found him sleeping on a sofa or chair more than once. He was barely getting dressed, spending his days in loose shirts and sweat pants. When they brought their concerns to Heero he just looked weary and promised to talk to them about it soon.

Now Quatre was observing Duo as he cleaned Camille's temporary nursery. Quatre had offered many times for the cleaning staff to keep Camille, Duo and Heero's rooms clean, but Duo seemed unwilling to accept the help. Quatre was sure that Duo was cleaning much more here than when he was at home. Despite Duo's obvious exhaustion, he said it gave him something to do. He was fun to watch clean. One thing he had no qualms about was the noise he made in Trowa and Quatre's home. Duo sang loud and boisterously as he cleaned, often dancing at the same time. Camille loved it and when she was around she would chase him, shrieking along with his singing.

When Duo played with his daughter, he made a mess three times greater than she ever could. Camille on the other hand seemed overjoyed to have her daddy throwing toys all over the place with her. She would run around her room (which was larger than her previous one) pulling things off any surface she could reach. After a certain point, if Duo didn't put it away, she wouldn't have anything to pull down.

Duo was moving pretty sedately today. He looked tired even now, his movements were slow, lacking the energy they usually had. Quatre wanted to ask him again, but he would just brush off Quatre's concerns. Quatre creased his eyebrows, Duo had paused and put his hand on his stomach. . . much like he had when . . .

The idea didn't go anywhere, once it had been thought, Quatre couldn't dismiss, only set it aside, which is what he did as Duo stumbled and grasped for something to steady himself on. Almost in slow motion, Quatre watched Duo fall to the floor, slithering down until he was lying still on the carpet.

"Trowa!" Quatre called, hoping his dark-haired lover would come quickly. He went to Duo and turned him over carefully. Duo's breath was quick and he looked pale, but otherwise he looked healthy. An impossible possibility crossed his mind.

"What happened?" Trowa asked, putting his hand on Duo's neck to check his pulse. "We should take him to a hospital, this has been going on too long."

Quatre stalled, his mind racing, "Maybe." Feeling a little embarrassed at invading his friend's privacy, Quatre put a hand on Duo's stomach. "Huh." He said in response.

"Maybe?" Trowa asked, "Do you know something I don't?"

Putting his hand once more on his friend's taut round tummy, he responded, "Trowa, I think Duo might be pregnant." As soon as Quatre said the words he felt like it must be true, it fit all the facts. In fact, as Quatre removed his hand, he marveled at how large Duo had become without them noticing. Duo began to stir.

Trowa's eyes widened. "H-how could he be? Wouldn't they have said something. . ." He trailed off coming to the same conclusion. "He is, isn't he? Duo's pregnant?" Trowa looked down and realized Duo had opened his eyes halfway.

Apparently, Duo had heard their conversation because he responded weakly, "Surprise."

tsutsuku

To Priscel: The methodology – through the magic of futuristic medicine and science: An artificial womb was placed in Duo in the beginning of the last story. This story, Duo was 'stocked' with eggs that were created containing his DNA. The artificial womb was set to release female hormones at the appropriate time, thus his body is changing. I am not a genetic scientist or a doctor, so...

I tried writing it in once or twice, but it seemed awkward and forced. Thanks for caring! ^^*

Okay, I am desperately trying to get more written before school starts. If you want that too, send me some review love and give me a kick in the pants. As authors, many of you must know how encouraging it is to get a review. You review and I promise to update soon(ish).

Annie


	14. King of Everything

AH! Summer is over, summer is over! * throws things in the air and panics * Okay, I'm good. . .

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just borrow the boys for a little torture now and again... or now and always.**

**CHAPTER 14**

When Heero arrived home that night, he saw his husband sitting in the center of the couch, with Trowa and Quatre on either side. The looks on their faces did not bode well.

"Is something wrong?" Duo was looking sheepish, so he was sure it was nothing serious.

Quatre smiled, "Hello, Heero. Why don't you sit down." The blond motioned to the love seat directly across from them. Heero considered refusing, but since he was living in their house temporarily, he decided to do as he was told.

"How was your day?" Heero responded vaguely, raising an eyebrow at this strange conversation. Quatre sat there, Trowa seemed content to let the Arabian lead.

"Listen, what is this about?" Heero asked after some time had passed. He had tried to make eye contact with Duo, but he was looking down.

"We know, Heero." It only took Heero a moment to realize what they were talking about, that explained Duo's strangely submissive behavior. "Why didn't you tell us Heero?"

Heero's jaw dropped, was he really going to have to sit through an inquisition for this? "I mean, we'd expect it from Duo, he likes his jokes, but you?"

In astonishment, Heero looked from the unforgiving expression on Quatre's face to the blank one on Trowa's. "I'm sorry, am I in trouble?" Quatre just stared at him. Heero looked to Trowa for support, "Duo didn't want me to tell you."

Duo opened his mouth, though whatever he intended to say was stifled before he even took in a breath by a quick hush from Quatre. "That's no excuse, Heero." Quatre replied sternly. But Heero could see from Trowa's expression that he had found an ally in his stoic friend who had, until recently, been dealing with a pregnant lover.

"I think we can let it go now, Quatre." Trowa said gently. Quatre looked at Trowa suspiciously. "Heero did the best that he could." Taking advantage of the two men's lack of attention, Duo slipped past them and sat next to Heero.

"I'm sorry, Heero." Duo said quietly.

Heero nodded, "Why did you tell them without me?" He asked, a little bit hurt.

"He didn't tell us," Trowa responded.

Quatre nodded, his stern expression softening a bit, "We figured it out after he passed out in Camille's nursery."

Heero looked at Duo with concern in his eyes, "Are you alright?" Duo nodded and muttered some reassurances.

"This time!" Quatre exploded/ "What if we hadn't been around and something had been wrong?" Duo had the grace to look embarrassed. Heero agreed, but Duo had been adamant to the point of tears at one point that they wait.

"It's your fault!" Duo said loudly.

Quatre looked shocked, "What?"

"If you hadn't concealed your pregnancy for so long. . ."

"Duo, we thought there was something seriously wrong with you. _I_ never left you worrying about my health or safety." In response, Duo narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms and sank back into the sofa. Heero and Trowa watched the two 'mothers' glare each other down in amusement. After about five minutes, Duo muttered that he was tired and stalked out of the room.

The next day, Duo apologized to Quatre on his way out the door that morning. He was going in to the shop early, and then when he got home Quatre was going work in his office for a few hours.

After Duo apologized and Quatre graciously accepted, he then proceeded to tell Duo how excited he was for him and insisted on hearing all the details later that night.

As Duo worked through the day, he was getting a little bit worried. Duo didn't recall ever being this tired with Camille. When he was working or had a task to do, he could keep himself moving, but as soon as he had some downtime he felt this exhaustion overtake him and he usually ended up asleep if he sat down for too long. He tried to keep himself busy so that he would stay awake enough to enjoy other people.

He had called Dr. Croats casually about it, but the doctor told him not to expect the same thing from this pregnancy as his last one. He also told him that exhaustion is a very common side effect. He suggested Duo come in and at the time Duo had refused, saying he wouldn't be able to for a few days. That was a week ago.

Around 3 o'clock, Duo put his tools away, grabbing some of the paperwork to bring home with him. Sam and Jerry had definitely been doing the majority of work, but the bills and accounts were as far from a car's engine as it could get for them. For awhile Jerry was doing them, but Duo knew how much the older man hated it, and Duo could do it at home.

He had taken his bike into work today, so he sped toward the mansion. He felt a familiar rushing in his head. Shaking his head to stay awake, Duo began slowing his bike down and pulling to the side; he was the only vehicle on the road.

His vision blurred and vaguely Duo was aware that we was falling, sliding away. As his vision faded, the last thing he saw was his bike crashing off into the distance.

Duo was late. At first Quatre was a little perturbed, but realized that sometimes things happen. As 4 o'clock rolled around, Quatre called his shop. Apparently he had left about an hour ago. Irritation turned to anxiety as he began calling around and time passed.

At five he called Heero, almost frantic. Fortunately he was still with Relena. It took about ten minutes for Heero to be connected.

"What?" The annoyance was clear in that single word.

"Heero?" Quatre asked superfluously, "Do you know where Duo is?"

There was a short pause, and then in a pained voice Heero responded, "I haven't seen him since this morning."

Quatre resisted the urge to apologize for worrying him, but continued, "He's two hours late, he left the shop at three, he's not at the doctor's, not at your house. I don't know where he could be."

"I'll be there soon." '_click' _Quatre nodded. One thing taken care of. He couldn't sit here waiting however. Looking at the two girls, one of them waddling around the living room, the other gnawing on a pacifier, he realized he needed a babysitter.

"Rashid!"

Heero only ever drove this fast when Duo was in trouble. That man attracted trouble like a bee to nectar. His eyes were scanning the road for any sign of disturbance. He had started at Duo's shop and driven home from there.

There. He slowed. It looked like something metallic was sticking out of a bush. Heero pulled over and felt an icy recognition overtake him. It was Duo's bike. Jumping out of the car, he began surveying the scene. Duo was not on the bike. The bike had slid off the road into a drainage ditch that extended for several kilometers. The mud had sucked it down, hiding it from view unless you were looking for it.

Refusing to let panic take hold, Heero began searching backwards, along the road and the ditch, hoping to see a braid, a foot, anything. After 300 meters, Heero saw what he had been looking for. Duo's whole form was resting in the muddy ditch, his face just barely raising above the wet soil.

Heero slid down the side and carefully turned Duo over. Pulling out his phone, Heero called Quatre and commanded him to get transportation and gave his location. Abrasions lined one half of Duo's face, fortunately the helmet had saved much of his cheeks, the other half was covered in mud. If there was an injury, Heero couldn't tell, but Duo did not appear to twisted unnaturally anywhere. The early spring weather had assured the mud was cold, and what skin that could be seen was pale.

Hoping he was making the right decision, Heero carefully pulled Duo out of the mud, lying him straight out and the embracing his upper half. It seemed like hours before he heard Quatre calling his name on the street.

Really short, i do have more written – look for it soon once it is completed...

Too tired... school has started... sry it took so long to get out...

doing my best, hope it was good enough...

Annie ...zzZZzzzzz


	15. I'll Be In The Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own GW – seriously? I mean if I owned it, it would have been WAY different (obviously) and well – I'd be richer. :D

Thanks to my reviewers, especially priscel (thanks for the pillow) and inuyashalover45. You make me happy!

**Chapter 15**

Duo looked down the street. He thought he saw a familiar figure walking around a corner. A sudden need to reach this beloved person gripped him and propelled him forward, sending him running toward the figure. A fear that if he didn't catch him now, he would disappear forever shook him. Fighting the panic, Duo continued to run, but he didn't seem to be making any progress.

Danger. Duo knew that whatever was happening, if he didn't reach him, didn't reach Heero in time he would be gone forever. Duo sped up, hearing nothing, only knowing that if he didn't hurry. . .

A shot. It broke the silence that Duo hadn't realized reigned. Suddenly Duo was there, around the corner. And he saw him, lying on the ground, his blood rushing out from many wounds. His face was frightened. Duo knelt by Heero, his hands desperately trying to stop the flow of blood, but he was unsuccessful. No matter what he tried, it kept coming. Heero's face turned white as Duo gave up and began to hold him, a stark contrast to the blood covering his hands.

"No, Heero!" Duo cried. Heero looked up and saw Duo jerk upright, his face panicked and then quickly disintegrating to nothing but pure sorrow as he began to weep in his hospital bed. Alarmed, Heero moved to his side as he began to rock back and forth.

"Shh," Heero comforted, wrapping his arms around Duo, "I'm here, you're okay." It took a moment, but Duo began to calm, seeming to realize that everything was alright. Heero wondered what had upset Duo this much, he had never seen Duo so upset before in his life. The doctor said he hadn't had any head trauma, hopefully that was true.

Taking in deep breaths, Duo looked up at Heero, his face red and blotchy. After seeing Heero's face he turned his head into his neck and breathed deeply. Heero kept his arms around him until he was ready. After a few minutes, he pulled back.

"Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?" Heero smiled. That sounded more like Duo.

"I found you in a ditch. It looks like you fell off your bike." Heero tried not to think of what could have happened, if he'd hit only pavement, instead of mud and grass. If he'd fallen face first in the mud instead of on his back. Heero sent a prayer up to Duo's God. It seemed miraculous that he had come away so uninjured.

"Yeah, I. . ." He thought, "I tried to pull over. . ." He groaned and leaned back. "Why would you take me to the hospital?"

"Because I know how much you like them."

"Ha ha," He said dryly, observing that it was a sterile, white walled room. There were vaguely ominous machines beeping around him. Everything he disliked about hospitals wrapped up in a neat little package. There was even a mysterious tray of instruments to top it off. "So when can we go?"

Heero laughed, "You've been unconscious for at least 4 hours, Duo. We are going to stick around for a little while."

Though the news didn't make him happy, he seemed to be expecting it. His eyes snapped open, "Oh no. . ." Heero tensed, hoping that it wasn't another episode. "My bike! All our account work? Heero did you get it all?"

Trying not to grin, Heero nodded, "Trowa sent someone out to retrieve all your stuff about an hour ago. Don't worry."

Heero watched him settle down again, relieved. Dr. Croats had said all seemed well, he had a sprained wrist and a lot bruises and cuts, but no serious injuries. The doctor was going to come by to do another test on the baby soon though. He seemed worried. Heero didn't know if it was because of the accident or something else. Dr. Croats had been a little tense the whole time.

Reassuring Duo he would be right back, Heero opened the door at the same time as the doctor hurried in. Nimbly moving aside so neither of them were knocked back, Heero gently shut the door, following behind the doctor who was looking at something.

"I'm going to run another test, the ultrasound we did two weeks ago seemed normal, but Duo is larger than I would expect. After the accident today, I don't think it is remiss to do another one, however, if he wakes up soon, I'd rather do it in my office, with _my _nurses." Duo had closed his eyes and Heero was certain that Duo was pretending to be asleep. The doctor set his papers down and paused. "Why have all his monitoring devices been removed?"

"Duo," Heero said warningly.

"I didn't take them off on purpose," He protested. "They came off when I woke up." Finally opening his eyes, he gave a small smile to the doctor. His chin was swollen on the left side, with a bandage covering his scratches.

"No matter, you are awake now." Dr. Croats pulled up a stool. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

Duo gave it due consideration, "I feel like I fell off a speeding motorcycle."

Smiling wanly, the doctor continued, "Any aches or pains that seem abnormal? Something we might have missed during our exam?" Duo held up his wrist, but let him know that was his only problem.

"I would prefer to let you stay here and rest, but I really would like to get you checked out at my office."

Duo looked over at a clock, "Doc, it is seven p.m. Don't tell me your nurses are still there."

"Duo, my nurses are paid very well to be on call. If I need them there, they will be."

Duo groaned, "Can I go home when they are done?"

The doctor smiled, "Only if you promise to let Heero drive you."

Quatre and Trowa were very surprised to see Heero help Duo through the door that evening. Heero gave them a look that clearly indicated that he would answer all their questions later and he escorted Duo to see Camille who had been upset about her missing parents and once she was resting, helped him to their room. Duo took it graciously, complaining only a few times that he was not an invalid, thank you very much.

Knowing he couldn't get out of work tomorrow to coddle Duo, Heero decided to mention something that had been weighing heavily on his mind, "I don't think you should drive anymore Duo." It would be a blow, Duo reveled in the feel of a vehicle accelerating beneath his feet. "We can arrange for you to be driven wherever you want."

"Heero," Duo was using his reasonable voice. That seemed worse than anger or whining. "I know that what happened today was upsetting, and you're right, I probably shouldn't drive for a few days, but there is no reason to inconvenience someone else just to drive me around." He smiled, "I would be cranky all the time anyway." The smug expression on his face indicated that he thought he had won the argument.

Heero took a deep breath, trying to imagine how he would feel if he was Duo. Very calmly, he took Duo's hands in his and looked intently into the braided man's eyes. "You can't drive anymore, because I can not ever experience the fear I felt today when I saw your bike off the road –" He stopped himself. "Duo, I can't keep doing this."

Duo looked at him questioningly, "Can't keep doing what?"

"I think my heart has stopped beating out of fear for you more times these past weeks than can really be healthy. And I'm thrilled that you are having my child, but the doctor is so worried about it, and you really haven't been well. It makes me wonder. . ."

Duo cringed, he knew it was true, "I'm sorry Heero." Duo was sure he would be alright, he always was, but he knew that Heero couldn't share that same blind faith.

"Don't apologize," Heero looked away, "It's just that I need to know that you, at least, are safe."

"Me at least?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow somewhat bemused. When Heero looked ready to withdraw Duo pushed, "Talk to me Heero – you can't keep it all to yourself."

Heero sat silently, Duo thought that he had said all he would said when he continued. "I spend all day trying to keep Relena safe, than at night I devote time to keep. . ." He shook his head.

Shifting painfully, Duo put an arm around Heero, "I know you can't tell me, but why do you have to end the fighting? Shouldn't you give your attention to keeping Relena safe and allow her to work towards peace rather than whatever it is you do." Heero didn't respond, "You've already fought for peace, you won, maybe now people need to see that peace can be achieved through means other than fighting. If no one ever tries to work things out differently, there will _always _be war."

Heero furrowed his eyebrows, "Maybe you are right."

"Of course I am," Duo yawned.

"And now you need to go to bed, and to promise me you won't drive."

Duo's eyes narrowed, "I'll promise one month – no more than that though. You can bring it up with me again then." With that, Duo fell asleep, feeling very generous indeed.

Heero suppressed a yawn as he leaned over some reports with the Vice Foreign Minister, Duo had not been sleeping well since his accident a month ago, he frequently had nightmares, and if he wasn't in a cold sweat from a dream then he was using the bathroom every few hours. Heero didn't mind, but he was very aware of Duo at all times, so he woke up as well and made sure everything was all right with Duo before he would go back to sleep.

At least most of Duo's sickness was gone. He was eating more now and gaining weight quickly, much to Duo's chagrin. He was always hungry though and since Quatre's kitchen was well staffed, Duo could get delicious, nutritious food any time of the day.

Next week was the week Duo would try to convince Heero to let him drive again, but Duo was still dizzy sometimes, and Heero didn't think it was a good idea. Besides, having someone drive Duo places ensured he would make it to his doctor appointments. Trowa was taking him today. It was a relief for Heero not to have to worry about that. It wasn't that Duo didn't want what was best for the baby, he just didn't think _he _needed to go to the doctor, he said he was as healthy as a horse. Whatever that meant.

"Heero?" Relena's brought his thoughts back to the present.

"Sorry, just thinking about something." Heero looked back at the reports. They were trying to get together a diplomatic conference to discuss a cessation of the fighting. They were hesitant to call it a war. Many countries were still recovering from the last war and would be willing to sign a peace treaty, but it was becoming obvious that someone was at work to prevent this from happening. Strange reports of incidents occurring whenever a diplomat or politician attempted to reach neutral ground to discuss peace. That's why the conference would be a good idea, if someone was intentionally trying to prevent people from reaching it, they would have a hard time if everyone was moving at the same time.

Right now, Heero and Relena were discussing the possibility of providing transportation for everyone. Relena wanted to, as a show of their effort and goodwill; Heero felt that if something went wrong, they would be held responsible and possibly it would be seen as an act of war. They were currently at a standstill, but Wufei was on Heero's side, so he was confident he would win.

Heero was startled out of his reverie by a small vibration. He pulled out his phone. It was Duo. Excusing himself, Heero went into a corner. Duo should be at his doctor's appointment, he hoped nothing was wrong. Making sure no one was listening, he answered.

"Is something wrong Duo?"

"Uh, yeah I would say something is wrong." Duo didn't sound panicked, that was good.

"What's the matter?"

"The baby." Despite Duo's exasperated tone, Heero felt his stomach drop

"What's wrong with the baby?" He almost whispered

"It's twins!" Duo's voice did not hold the rejoicing tones one would expect someone's to when they find out they are having twins.

"W-what?" Heero asked, his fear completely disappearing, filled with awe. "How could this be?"

"You really need me to take you through the process?" Duo wailed, "I'm already so fat! I'm gonna get huge!" Heero was glad Duo couldn't see the ridiculous grin he was wearing, he would definitely be in trouble if he could.

"Duo, you aren't fat – you're pregnant there is a big difference." Heero had wondered at how large Duo had looked, but it was not a question he was going to bring up with his husband. "How did you find out?"

Sighing, Duo explained that the doctor had done an ultrasound and it had shown two figures. When Heero asked how he missed it before, Duo said one of the babies was hiding behind the other. Now that they were bigger – it was harder for them to do that. Finally giving in to Heero's lightly veiled enthusiasm, Duo promised to bring a picture home.

When Heero hung up the phone, he quietly shared the news with Relena who called for a small celebratory meal to be brought in while they worked. There was so much left over, Relena had it expertly wrapped up and placed in a basket for Heero to take to Duo that night.

That evening. Heero decided he could head straight home. With the basket secured in the backseat of his car, he pulled up to the Winner mansion. He procured some blankets, his daughter and then went in search of Duo.

Duo was sitting at his desk, looking vexed and going over what appeared to be his shop's accounts. Heero greeted him silently with a kiss. Duo smiled at him, "You're home early."

"Yes, I've come to celebrate with you."

Duo rubbed his stomach and grimaced, "Please tell me it involves food."

"Please, who do you think I am?" Heero helped Duo stand, "In all the time we've been together, when have I ever _not _fed you?"

Duo considered, and not being able to think of more than one occasion, responded, "Fair enough. Where are we going?"

Heero led him out the door, he picked up Camille in her carrier and they loaded into the car. The whole way there Duo pestered Heero as to their destination. He tried guessing but Heero replied with 'hn' to all of his guesses.

As they neared, Duo realized that they were headed toward the city park. "Are we going to the park where we first met?" Though Heero replied as noncommittally as before, he pulled into the parking lot. Duo assumed they weren't there to go running.

In a strangely delicate gesture, Heero laid out a blanket, took Camille from her seat and displayed the basket stuffed with food.

Duo's eyes brightened as he unloaded the basket. Camille tried touching everything, screaming 'da da' in excitement the whole time. Duo was convinced that she meant him when she said 'dada' when he picked her up, but it was the only syllable she had mastered.

After eating, Duo pulled out a folded up picture from his pocket. Heero looked at it and saw two tiny figures, side by side.

"They look so big." Heero observed as he studied the image.

Duo shrugged as he guzzled some water, "I didn't know if you wanted to know if they were boys or girls, so I had the doctor zoom in. Don't want anything to give it away."

"Maybe it will be a boy and a girl?" Heero suggested, chuckling, strangely excited by the idea of twins.

Duo shook his head, "Nope, the doc says they are identical twins. So this will tip the balance, either our family will have a lot of boys or a lot of girls." Rubbing his stomach, "Do you want to know?"

"I like the idea of a surprise." Heero said and Duo agreed. Camille, tired of all the talking, let out a shriek and took off running across the park.

"She's gonna be loud." Heero said dryly.

"Are you saying that is bad?" Laughing, Duo sent Heero after her, being too unwieldy to chase cross country.

That night as the two men fell asleep, they both considered themselves the luckiest in the world.

Tsutsuku

Well, again, took longer to get out than I hoped – or rather, it was done but just kept falling asleep before it got posted... than I forget and then some dear sweet person reviews and my life is made immensely better and I am reminded that I have some people somewhere who want me to update! For this... I don't do my homework. :)

Better all appreciate it! ^^*

Have a great week

Annie


	16. Love the Way You Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own GW – seriously? I mean if I owned it, it would have been WAY different (obviously) and well – I'd be richer. :D

Thanks to my reviewers, especially priscel, angelyn and inuyashalover45. Reviews make me write... Yatta!

**CHAPTER 16**

Duo had been swimming in Quatre's lake, a past time he enjoyed during his last pregnancy and quickly remembered why. Water was so soothing. Duo was convinced buoyancy was God's gift to pregnant... people. Quatre, Trowa, Gemma and Camille had been with him until recently when Quatre and Trowa offered to return them to the house for a nap while Duo dried off in the sun.

At 6 months pregnant with the twins, gender still a mystery, Duo wasn't able to go out and about much without raising eyebrows. People either assumed he was a woman (Duo blamed his braid) or he was grossly overweight (probably had something to do with his huge belly). Though Duo never really saw himself in a mirror full term with Camille, he felt sure he wasn't this large. And even if Heero had felt gracious enough to lift the driving ban, Duo didn't push it because there was no way he could fit even semi-comfortably behind the wheel at this point. Nope, it looked like it would be chaffeurs for him until the end of this pregnancy. Thought he would never tell Heero this, he didn't really mind that much. In part because he had stolen back a set of keys for his car and he could easily hotwire his bike if he really needed to go out.

When Heero found Duo, he had his arms under his head, face to the sun. It was late afternoon, so the sun's heat had lessened, allowing Duo to rest with his shirt on. Heero sat next to him, unwilling to wake him.

After a few minutes, Duo stirred and opened his eyes. Startled to see someone next to him, he rolled to his side and laboriously pulled himself to a sitting position. "Heero!" Duo gasped, "Wake me up next time, you nearly stopped my heart!" Regaining his breath, Duo put a hand on his stomach, massaging it gently.

"Are they moving?"

Duo smiled, "When aren't they?" For the past few weeks, the babies seemed to realized that mobility was an option and had begun to stir like crazy. When Duo described it he said that if felt like there was an octopus on the loose in his stomach. Heero put his hand on Duo's stomach and felt the rapid kick or punch of one of the twins. It was amazing to Heero and even though it irritated Duo, he said he preferred that to stillness. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Heero feared ruining this blissful moment.

"Duo," Heero began tentatively. Duo looked at him suspiciously. Something in Heero's tone made him wary. "Relena has asked me to assist her with this peace conference."

Duo nodded, knowing that Heero had been working hard on setting it up for weeks now. Heero wasn't sure Duo was understanding, "She wants me to go with her for a couple weeks."

Duo closed his eyes, his expression staying neutral, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, on one condition." Heero had expected a much longer battle and more than one condition. Duo seemed much more reasonable this pregnancy than he had last time.

"What is the condition?"

"A phone call. Every day, you call me, tell me that you are doing well. I will tell you how I am doing and I won't have to worry about you."

Heero studied Duo's face suspiciously, "That's all?"

"That's all," Duo confirmed, "Oh, and don't die."

"I think I can do that."

* * *

Wufei sighed as he helped Heero finish loading Relena's aircraft, the two of them doing constant security checks to make sure it had not been compromised. Heero was going to be the pilot, leaving Wufei to deal with the passengers. There had been no way to avoid flight attendants, they all had been in the Vice Foreign Minister's employ for years, but people could be corrupted.

This job forced cynicism on a man, knowing to what lengths people would go for money, power and personal gain. Sometimes even the most pure intentions could drive a man to murder. So Wufei trusted very few people. He had come to trust Heero, it was necessary to trust your associates in this setting, nonetheless, he occasionally checked up on Heero, and he knew the dark haired man did the same to him.

One of the delegates that had attempted to attend had found that all the air crafts available had been tampered with. Her country had deemed the security breach too dangerous and they pulled out. Another country's pilots had gone missing. They however still had sent him, just by land, an option not available to all. Because of this, several delegates were traveling with Relena deciding her exceptional security made up for the higher risk a delegate of her standing would create.

Finally, the two men deemed the aircraft safe and they boarded. Neither were nervous, as nervousness would leave them high strung; but they were were ready and on alert. The flight was event-less and they arrived in much the same condition they arrived in. The passengers were probably a bit more relieved, a little more cramped. Two of Relena's other personal guards had been monitoring the landing pad all day, as Heero landed, they hurried forward and then stood in the shadows as she emerged for the news cameras.

Heero handed the plane off to another pilot to secure and then he and Wufei joined in with the other guards in their silent protection of one of the most influential people in the world and beyond.

Relena had gathered together a group of diplomats and ambassadors that she knew. The conference wouldn't start for a few days as people slowly arrived. Heero and Wufei had talked her away from transporting all the attendees, but it would take several days nonetheless.

Afterward, Heero and Wufei followed her to her suite, leaving other guards at attention outside. Heero went in with her and Wufei guarded the door. Heero checked the room out, testing the windows and doors. He drew the curtains and turned back to the fair haired woman. Seeing that she was out of view, she slumped back onto the couch and put her feet up on the table.

Heero stood, his arms crossed, smiling softly. Relena had been one of the first people to reach out to him during the war, at first it was really uncomfortable, she didn't understand his position as a soldier and he didn't understand her need to save him. Slowly over time, Heero saw her mature and change. She took on a tremendous burden by becoming a politician as she had. People expected a lot from her, considering who her family was. Speaking of whom, her brother was supposed to be joining her at some point.

"I hope this works," She sighed. Heero murmured an agreement. "I wish we could find out who was sabotaging our efforts. Then I'm sure the countries would rally together against this common foe, but as it stands everyone is suspicious of everyone else."

"Do you want me to look into it?"

Relena opened one eye, "Just ask around, see if anyone has any justifiable suspicions." Heero nodded.

* * *

Duo smiled as he hung up the phone, it had been ten days since Heero left and he had faithfully called every day, twice one day, and assured him that all was going well. The peace talk was going. It would be easier if everyone agreed that the fighting was useless, but many countries felt that there was clearly a threat present and disbanding their armies would be foolish. Duo shook his head, the fighting was started behind some meaningless border dispute. It didn't seem as if anyone really knew the true reason for the war, but all the countries felt the need to partake.

Still, if they could stop the fighting with diplomacy rather than fighting. . . Duo felt hopeful. Relieved from his daily phone call from Heero, Duo went to gather up his daughter to go swimming. Camille loved the water as much as her father and they visited as often as they could. Duo had valiantly worked on his shop's accounts and had gone in yesterday after hours to work on some cars as much as possible. Trowa had gone with him and had shown an unexpected knowledge of the contents of a car under the hood. While he had less experience than Duo, the braided man felt sure with a little time and training he would make an excellent mechanic.

After a couple hours in the water, Duo joined Quatre, Trowa and Gemma for dinner and they spent the evening playing with the girls and watching a movie. Too tired to stay awake and talk, Duo went to bed after his daughter and slept soundly.

The next day passed in much the same fashion. When Camille had gone to bed though, Heero still hadn't called. Heero had warned that today would be busy. Duo forced himself to be patient. When midnight rolled around, he called Heero's phone. It was off. Trying not to worry, he went to bed. If he hadn't heard from Heero in the morning. . . well, he could take things from there.

When Duo woke up that morning, he tried to ascertain what felt wrong. He was sure he had had another nightmare, but ever since his accident, the nightmares about losing his family were endless and horrifying. His pregnancy pillow – a gift from God. . . . and Quatre – was lying under his side. Duo rolled onto his back. His babies seemed to be sleeping still, nobody was trying to wage war inside of him. Duo was certain they were boys, Camille was never this antsy.

With a gasp, Duo sat up. Heero. Heero hadn't called. Duo grabbed his phone from the bedside and dialed one quickly. It rang. Relief poured into Duo. The phone probably lost power or something.

On the third ring, it answered, "What?"

A chill ran down Duo's spine. That was not Heero's voice. Being careful to keep his voice from wavering, Duo demanded, "Who is this?" No immediate answer, he heard voices in the background, someone yelling to hang up. It sounded like Heero.

Automatically, Duo ended the call. He felt frozen, who were those people? Was Heero in trouble? The phone rang. Duo stared at it blankly. It was Heero. He wasn't going to answer. Heero said to hang up and he did. Heero would leave a message or find another way to call him. When the call ended, no message came up.

Duo stood and began pacing the room. The babies sensed Duo's anxiety and began gently pummeling the side of his stomach. He thought about going to Trowa, but what could he do about it. Duo felt nausea threaten, he swallowed. This was no time to be sick.

Resolve surged through him, he marched (or waddled) downstairs, dialing the number 5 as he did.

* * *

Duo felt nervous. The babies seemed to sense it and were doing there best to turn his kidneys into cream and his diaphragm into a pincushion. An urgent meeting with Relena could never, ever be a good sign. He'd tried Heero's phone. It was still turned off.

He had been waiting in the security room for well over an hour now. Duo didn't want to leave, didn't want to miss anything, but his bladder was about to burst. With a resigned sigh, he stood and went to the restroom as quickly as possible. On his way back he heard a broadcast about the peace conference, thinking that it could be his best way to learn anything, he stopped and listened.

"_The delegates at the conference are calling for an immediate meeting with all peoples involved. There is some outrage as a few countries can not or will not send their ambassadors. Understandably, after today's events, many people are wondering if it is even worth continuing if the culprit can not be caught-"_

"You should not be listening to that."

Duo turned to see Wufei standing right behind him. "Wufei? What the hell? You call me here and then make me wait around for an hour?" Duo hadn't meant to yell, but his anxiety was manifesting itself.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Wufei nodded his head and then asked Duo to follow him. Duo didn't like Wufei apologizing, since he had first met the stoic Asian, he had never apologized for anything. Duo hid from his fear by sticking with his anger. It was easier.

Wufei led him back to the security room, motioning to a chair. Duo refused. "Just tell me whats going on."

Wufei took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled slowly. "The peace conference was meant to unite those in a desire for peace and help discover who may be causing the-" Wufei paused "-the current unrest."

Duo groaned. He knew this – he lived with Heero. None of this was new information, and he got the feeling that Wufei was pussyfooting around the issue. Duo snapped, "I know this Wufei, what are you not saying?"

Another breath, "Heero disappeared yesterday morning." Duo began pacing, his braid twitching as he shook his head. His body felt electrified and he needed to move, to be doing something. The braided man did not like how this was sounding. "He was doing some. . . reconnaissance for Relena. When we didn't hear back from him, we sent others to look for him-"

Wufei was interrupted as the door smashed open. "Sir! You need to see this," a young woman in uniform rushed in, turned a television set in the corner on. The screen seemed to be showing an amateur video, there was no narration. Annoyed at the interruption, Duo still found himself drawn to the screen. There was something familiar about the figure.

Though the quality was low, details were still visible. It was silent, but no sound was needed to understand what was happening. The image zoomed in to the figure. The figure was restrained with cuffs on both wrists and ankles to wooden kitchen chair. The room was nondescript, some wooden pallets with cellophane wrapped packages. The edge of a forklift could be seen at the back of the concrete floored room.

The figure had messy brown hair, he wasn't struggling, he was looking straight into the camera. It looked like he was saying something, repeating it over and over again. The screen focused on the figure for about 30 seconds. Duo ached. It was Heero. He was trapped. He needed him. Duo had to help, but he couldn't take his eyes off the screen.

There was no change in the dark haired man's face. The only difference was he stopped mouthing whatever message it was he was trying to get across. The chair he was in smashed backwards and a dark red stain bloomed on his chest, just a little to the left of center in his chest. There was no twitching, no movement, nothing.

Duo stepped backward numbly to a chair. He heard Wufei dismiss the woman, saw him turn the television off, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. His whole body felt empty. A dull terror was pulsing in the background. It was too much, too overwhelming. Duo could not process what he had just seen. If he did he would disappear. Disappear into the fear, pain and grief that he felt crowding the edges of his shock filled numbness.

Someone was saying his name, but he couldn't respond. If he did, he would be acknowledging that he was here, alive and cognizant. Something that Heero –

Duo couldn't breathe. It was overwhelming, if Heero was gone. . . the thought sent his heart racing, air wouldn't come in. He'd forgotten how to breathe. It was supposed to be natural, but if Heero wasn't there anymore, than nothing was natural anymore. Voices. He heard voices. He couldn't understand them. It probably wasn't important.

A distressed punch from his insides did pierce his panicked fog. Duo gasped, feeling himself come together. He was alive, he did know how to breathe. That was all he could focus on right now. He knew how to breathe, in and out, in and out.

Gentle, aqua eyes were connecting with his, but Duo didn't want to see the sorrow there, so he turned away.

"Duo?" It was Trowa's voice. "We need to go home now. Can you walk?" Duo looked at Trowa, saw the dark haired man's face. He saw some of the pain there that he was feeling himself. Duo wanted to reassure him, but he couldn't, so instead he nodded.

Duo was aware of getting into the car, conscious of the vehicle moving, of arriving at the mansion, but that was it. An awareness, no active participation. Minutes, hours, days later, Duo realized he had been sitting for some time at the desk. The room was empty except for the computer that Duo had been using for his shop's accounts.

An urgent need overcame him as he remembered something, with trembling fingers, he hit the power button. The screen began to glow and soft hum indicated the machine was working. Fingers sent commands, searching and opening files. It wasn't hard, the video was all over the internet. He clicked it, made it fill the screen and watched.

What had Heero been saying? What was his last message to the world? To him? Heero's lips moved in the repetitive, robotic motion. Duo restarted it before the end and watched again. Over and over as he stared at the poor image, mentally filling in the gaps. Stopping the video, Duo pulled back. The message was to him and it was simple.

_Goodbye, I'm sorry._

Tsutsuku

* * *

Yes, that just happened.

have a good day!

Annie


	17. Ghosts in the Machine

Disclaimer: I do not own GW – seriously? I mean if I owned it, it would have been WAY different (obviously) and well – I'd be richer. :D

Thanks to my reviewers, especially priscel and inuyashalover45. Dioramanya – I love your sn! :D

**CHAPTER 17**

Quatre adjusted his suit jacket, looking once more in the mirror. He didn't normally wear black, but there were always exceptions, funerals being his least favorite one. Duo was watching from a private room. It was Quatre's idea, Duo would be very conspicuous and since it was an empty casket, there was no need for Duo to take a glance. Though most people believed Heero's murder to be an attempt to force Relena's hand into the war, there was no guarantee that someone wouldn't go after Heero's family.

Relena had made a beautiful speech on what Heero had died for and how her desire for peace had not changed. It was lovely, but not much of consolation to herself or others at the loss of her bodyguard. Unfortunately, Quatre would be expected to be in attendance. The event would have some of the highest security of any event put on by the state, so and if he didn't show, it could be seen as a lack of faith in the government.

Trowa came up behind Quatre putting a hand gently on his shoulders, pulling Quatre to himself and lightly embracing him. They had been touching a lot lately. Seeing Duo and trying to understand how he was feeling made them crave each other. Out of respect, they were trying to keep their physical intimacy to private settings, but as soon as they were alone, they were in each others arms.

Neither of them spoke for a long time, a shrill cry from their daughter caused them to pull apart. With a deep sigh, Quatre picked her up, realizing they had to leave now or they would be late.

"How's Duo?" Trowa had been checking on him while Quatre finished getting ready.

"Still isn't talking, but he was dressed and ready. Hilde got him into the car, they left a bit ago to make sure they arrived with the rush." Duo's friend had been contacted a couple days ago and she had flown down as soon as she could get a flight. Despite her nervous chatter when she was with Quatre and Trowa, she seemed able to accept Duo's desire for silence and helped take care of Camille, allowing Duo to be with her, but taking away the need to care for her. His daughter was the only thing that could chase away some of the shadows in his eyes and show a reminder of the vibrant person he had once been.

Quatre left his daughter with a few of his sisters and few Maguanacs before he and Trowa loaded in to the car parked out front. To an event like this they would be chauffeured instead of driving themselves. That way then they arrived they could be guarded the whole time.

The drive was short, when they arrived they were escorted in, the flashing of cameras from the press wanting to cover the funeral. Heero – a man who had survived on his anonymity [1] – was now an international hero. The silent soldier's last few minutes of life had been aired all over the world and space.

The service was being held in a large, old cathedral. If it weren't for Duo it probably would have been in a more secure facility, but Duo had broken his silence to fervently whisper that it would be in a church. Quatre and Trowa knew that Duo had been raised at the Maxwell church, but hadn't realized how desperately he clung to his faith, especially in times of crisis. It had been the only time they had heard him speak since he saw the video. Quietly, Quatre acquiesced to his request, relaying it to Relena and plans were made. Despite the lighting, the dark stone walls lent a leering gloom to the affair that nothing could change. People arrived, soberly. Few people there actually knew Heero but people were expected to arrive and honor his death.

As Quatre and Trowa took their seats, Quatre turned to find Duo's viewing spot. There was a sound room set up with a reflective glass mirror from which he watched the proceedings. It was on the second floor of the cathedral, there wasn't much space up there, but it looked innocent enough. Satisfied that Duo was safe, Quatre watched as people silently filled the rows. When the seats were empty the spaces around the pews began to fill in. When the church bells tolled to announce the beginning of the service, the doors were opened and as the priest entered, followed by an empty casket, the space behind him filled with onlookers.

Quatre remembered little of the service. He spent most of the time watching through blurred eyes. His pain wasn't just his own, it was others as well. Especially Duo. It felt unfair to mourn Heero when Duo was mourning on a different level than him. Trowa was trying to conceal his grief, to be strong, but he had a connection with Heero that others didn't. They understood each others reasoning and often agreed with the others decision. Even Camille was grieving in the simple way that children did. A simple longing for her father.

When it was over, Quatre was quickly ushered out while the others were expected to wait. Quatre was able to take a brief moment to embrace Relena. She looked awful. Reporters were ruthless and gave the woman no break, despite the fact that she was at the funeral of the man who had spent every day trying to keep her safe. Wufei, along with several other tried to keep the flashing lights to a minimum, but without much success. She paused once, gave a brief statement and then gracefully disappeared into her limousine. Since Quatre and Trowa followed Relena out of the church, they were able to avoid much of the attention. They ducked into the car and slowly made their way out of the crowded streets.

The casket would be buried the next day, at an as of yet, undisclosed time and location. Duo and Relena knew, they were trying to keep it a secret so that Duo could attend in private. Quatre felt no small measure of relief as the car made its way onto the highway and they were able to break away from some of the traffic.

Looking at Trowa, Quatre wrapped delicate fingers into the dark haired man's strong long fingers. Together they grieved and made their way home.

Heero was in trouble. Blood covered his front, his steps were unsteady. Despite his wound he continued forward. There was a door at the end of the hall, but people were coming. It didn't seem that any of his steps were getting him any closer to the door.

Shadows of the people chasing Heero fell in front of him, indicating their presence. He forced himself to move faster, the effort only causing his wound to bleed more. Suddenly, his pursuers were in front of him. Helplessly, Heero tried to raise a hand in defense. Guns pointed at him.

A chorus of shots. The figures disappeared. One remained.

Duo walked forward. Heero's eyes were open, his body covered by small streams of blood running into a puddle on the floor. Duo knelt and gathered Heero's still form in his arms. He didn't cry. He couldn't anymore. There were no tears left to cry.

With a gasp Duo awoke. He'd twisted his pillow in his arms, causing the case to come part way off. Duo pulled himself upward, placing his pillow behind his back. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging on his braid. Therapeutically, he undid the braid and began redoing it. The repetitive motion helped calm his breathing.

The nightmares had returned with a vengeance. For the first few weeks after Heero's murder, his reality had been so painful, that his dreams were nonexistent. Now, his imagination took hold and brought to life all the awful possibilities that Duo so desperately tried not to think about. The braid done, Duo stood and opened the door to his room. The gaping hole where Heero belonged hadn't healed at all, but he was learning to cope. He still hadn't spoken to anyone except Camille. She needed it. She knew something was missing, but more than that she recognized something was wrong with her daddy. Duo would speak with her, play with her in her nursery. In fact, she was probably becoming spoiled. She was the only place where he could cope with Heero's loss. All the love that Duo no longer was able to give to Heero was showered on Camille.

He wandered the halls of Quatre's mansion. There was plenty of space to roam and the movement tired him out. He was 29 weeks along with the twins and even though he was continuously tired, if he didn't move about enough, he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. If he tried, he would be haunted by his nightmares as the mingled with reality.

After thirty minutes, his feet returned him to his room. His back ached and his legs were tired, but he wasn't ready to sleep yet. He sat down at his computer. The screen lit up, creating an eerie glow in the darkened room.

Duo opened up his email. Nothing interesting. He opened a new email, typed in the address and began writing.

_Dear Heero,_

_I feel like these emails have a greater chance of reaching you than speaking to an empty grave. I miss you. I miss your eyes, your smile, your arms. . . Don't think I loved you just for your body though. (_Duo gave a brief smile at how Heero would respond if he could read this.) _I miss your love, your support, your obnoxious excitement at how fat I am getting. _

_The twins are pretty active. I'm certain now they are boys. It's like a three ring circus in my stomach every day. Don't worry, I am going to most of my doctor's appointments. I have them all the time. The doctor says that he's surprised at how well I am doing. He expected me to be on bedrest by the time I was 29 weeks. If you thought I was big the last time you saw me, you should see me now! I need warning sirens when I walk so people know I am coming._

_I don't want to do this without you Heero. We were supposed to have these children together. I am sorry I let you go on that trip, I could have stopped you and I didn't. _

_I'm sorry._

Duo couldn't write anymore, but he sent it unfinished, like he did almost every night. Shaking, Duo crawled carefully back into bed. He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. Hopefully, there would be no more nightmares tonight.

"Duo."

Duo's eyes snapped open. He didn't move, fearing what he might see if he did. It had probably just been part of the dream. He waited.

"Duo, I'm sorry."

With a start, Duo struggled up, out of his bed and turned to face the voice that had been haunting his waking and sleeping hours for weeks. The tears he thought had run dry appeared again. "Heero?" It was barely more than a croak.

The figure, Heero, nodded. Duo took in a deep, shuddering breath. It couldn't be him. It was just another nightmare. Never the less, this time he could reach him before he was destroyed. Tottering a little, Duo walked over to Heero. Duo didn't dare ask if it was really him. If this was real, he would have time to ask later; if it wasn't real, he didn't want to know yet.

"Duo, I'm sorry." Heero repeated, placing his hands on Duo's shoulders.

Heero's clothes were torn and bloody, his skin was pale and cold to the touch. His cheeks were gaunt, there were deep circles under his eyes. His eyes however, they were bright. Almost shining. The deep blue seemed to hypnotize Duo. Logically, this was probably a dream, but looking at Heero's eyes, he could almost believe that it wasn't.

Duo's voice, abused by disuse, asked, "What are you sorry for?"

Heero didn't respond immediately. "I love you." Duo tensed and then relaxed, hearing those words, in Heero's voice was like dipping into a hot, refreshing bath.

"I love you too, Heero." Duo moved forward to wrap Heero in his arms. Heero didn't resist, but he didn't help either. The twins managed to create quite a distance between them as well. Heero didn't look inclined to say anything.

Deciding to assume this was somehow real, Duo pulled Heero to the bed and forced Heero to sit down. "Duo." Heero's voice sounded tortured.

Duo felt tears burn his eyes, but he blinked them furiously away. "You look tired, why don't you rest?" Duo leaned forward and kissed Heero. When Duo tried to make the kiss deeper, Heero pulled back. Trying not to feel hurt, in the back of his mind he knew this was just a construct of his imagination.

"Please Heero?" Heero looked awful, maybe if he got some rest, he would look better. Heero nodded and robotically leaned backwards on his pillow, lifting his feet to the bed. Duo smiled and walked to the other side of the bed and slid in, sitting up determined to stay awake until morning. If this wasn't real, he wouldn't miss one second of this dream. Maybe if he stayed awake, he could make this dream into reality.

The bright blue orbs watched him for a moment before sliding shut. Duo ran a hand tenderly across Heero's forehead. The twins started dancing in his stomach, seeming to realize that if dad was awake then they should be too. Duo took one of Heero's hands and set it above the kicking of one of his children. Duo tried to ignore how cold they felt.

Morning waxed on, Duo tried to keep his eyes open to watch the still, breathing form of Heero, but his body wouldn't let him forget that he hadn't been sleeping enough lately and that he was very pregnant. Without realizing it, Duo's eyes slid shut.

When Duo awoke, his arms were wrapped around nothing more than a pillow.

Tsutsuku

~Annie


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own GW – seriously? I mean if I owned it, it would have been WAY different (obviously) and well – I'd be richer. :D

Thanks to my reviewers, Inuyashalover45 and Dioramanya – your consistent and lovely reviews really keep me writing. I won't lie – I crave that and it helps me write! Thanks!

**CHAPTER 18**

Duo wandered into the kitchen early that afternoon. It had felt like he had lost Heero a second time. The strange, but hopeful dream Heero had made him think, hope that Heero had returned to him. Waking up to find his room no different than it was when he fell asleep, was like a punch in the gut. He hadn't cried, simply sat there, exploring his pain – like one would probe a sore tooth. Finally, his stomach reminded him that he was hungry and he set out in search of food.

Quatre was in there. He smiled brightly and offered to make Duo french toast. Duo tried to speak, but his throat tightened, just like it always did when he tried to speak to someone other than Camille. He settled for a thin smile and a nod.

Quatre's chef looked slightly horrified when Quatre told him to take a break. Quatre just laughed and told him to take a seat. Quatre chattered as he prepared the meal, it was healthy, but Quatre graciously included some fried bacon to take the sting out of it. Duo didn't respond much to Quatre's tentatively asked questions, he didn't really notice them. He was trapped in his pain and his mind didn't seem able to process anything else.

It was the best dream Duo had had in a while and he wanted it to happen again. Duo went over and over the events, but even his hopeful mind couldn't justify his dream Heero as real. No one alive felt that cold, but that didn't matter. He was alive in the dream. That was good enough for Duo. Maybe he would come back the next night. For the first time in weeks, Duo felt he had something to look forward to. That anticipation helped clear his mind, and with a marginally lighter heart, Duo finished breakfast and went in search of his daughter.

XxXxX

"Duo."

Duo's eyes wrenched open. He swallowed convulsively. There was the voice again. He rolled over and saw Heero standing at the foot of the bed. This time Duo didn't move. He took in Heero's appearance. He still looked thin and ragged, but his clothes were less bloody. Duo gestured for Heero to join him in bed. Heero acceded to his request and slid into bed next to Duo. Duo kissed him once more. He was still cold, were dreams supposed to be warm? Duo didn't care. If he couldn't have him during the day, than at least he could have him in the dark of night.

When Heero was settled next to him, Duo slowly took off Heero's shirt. As he did, he saw the deep wound approximately where he had been shot. It was ugly, but not bleeding. This was a step up from most of his dreams. At least this time there was hope. Heero winced as Duo touched the wound tenderly.

The room was dark, so Duo couldn't see much except for Heero's silhouette. His husband was still stoically silent, speaking little. That didn't bother Duo much. Duo placed both hands on the side of Heero's face and brought his lips to Heero's. Heero didn't respond. Duo concentrated on all the memories he had of Heero's kisses and made the kiss deeper. Slowly, reluctantly, Heero responded. Eventually, his hands wrapped around Duo, pulling him closer. When the kiss ended, they were intertwined with each other.

After a long moment of silence had passed, Duo said, "Heero?" Slowly, Heero turned and looked at him, saying nothing. "Are you real?" Still no change in Heero's expression as he silently turned his head away from Duo again. Ignoring the tears in his eyes, Duo tightened his hold. "I won't leave you tonight. I will stay awake with you all night if I have too. I'll never wake up."

There was no response from Heero. Duo spent the night holding the shadow of his husband close, trying to memorize everything about him. As dawn neared, Duo's body insisted that he rest. He moved himself to a sitting position, but it wasn't enough. Once more he found himself drifting off to sleep. And when he finally opened his eyes again, panicked, hoping he hadn't slept for that long, the room was the same as it had been the day before – empty.

XxXxX

Duo decided, that on the off chance his nightly visitor was Heero – alive and well, he would stay awake that night and stake him out. He forced himself to nap that afternoon and set an alarm so that he could be awake to put Camille to bed. Then he camped out in his room with some magazines, he still had some accounts for the garage he could work on. Seeing Heero at night gave him a purpose. He felt more alive than he had in weeks.

After a few hours, his accounts were done, the magazines read and he found himself drifting off. Standing, Duo began pacing their large bedroom, wearing down the rug as he walked back and forth. After 40 minutes of pacing, Duo had to sit down. The twins were heavy, his back was aching and despite the nap he was feeling true exhaustion set in. He checked the clock. It was only one a.m. With a sigh, he moved himself to the floor, no easy task when he was this large.

With a groan, Duo gently began stretching his legs, arms and back. It was slow going, there was more of him to move around right now, but it didn't matter. It helped him get through another hour. He made an effort to get up. Moaning in dismay, he realized he couldn't. He rolled onto his side, than his back and grabbed the bed. The sheets and comforter slid off the bed in a tumble, sending him thudding back to the ground. He tried to work himself to his knees, but that wasn't happening. He cursed the high, extra padded beds of the Winner mansion. Most nights, not a problem – tonight, however, it was making his life difficult

After much maneuvering, Duo managed to get himself sitting up again. He was now sweaty and cranky. Maybe Heero was only a dream. Surely if he was seeing this he would have come to help by now.

Duo heard the door open. His heart raced. He turned and saw the dark haired figure in the door. Adrenaline shot through his body and he struggled to raise himself up again.

"Duo?" It wasn't Heero. That wasn't his voice. It was Trowa. "Is everything okay?"

Despite his massive disappointment, something about this situation struck Duo as so ridiculous that he felt irrepressible laughter bubbling up inside him. Gasping, he wheezed out, "I've fallen and I can't get up!"

Something between relief and worry crossed Trowa's face as he hurried over to help the braided man rise from the floor. Once standing, Duo grasped Trowa's shoulder, steadying himself while the laughter continued. They were small, short laughs, his diaphragm didn't have room to expand enough for the more bellowing laugh he normally invested in. Duo felt the room begin to spin as his laughter started to change into sobs of disappointment. It wasn't fair. He kept hoping, longing for the unrealistic chance that Heero would return. He would never give up that hope, no matter how unlikely it seemed. Duo's sobs turned into lamentations as he cried, "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let him go!" Trowa led Duo to the edge of the bed and sat him down. Sitting next to him, the stoic man reached out and hugged Duo firmly. "He promised me he wouldn't die! Why did I ask that? It was like asking for trouble." And that was it, maybe, just maybe if Duo hadn't tempted fate – stuck out his tongue at her and gone "nyah, nyah, nyah-nah" Heero would still be here.

Slowly the sobs died, leaving only a steady stream of tears in their wake. As oxygen began more regularly began entering his lungs, Duo realized that he wasn't the only one crying.

Trowa's eyes were looking upward but there were tears tracing the strong angle of his jaw. Though his face was still, Duo could still see the pain etched into the lines around his eyes. With a shudder, Duo was able to get a hold of himself. He pulled away from Trowa, feeling wretched. He had been so focused on his own pain that he hadn't recognized anyone else's.

Unsure of how to console Trowa, Duo stood, "Do you think you can grab my blankets for me?" Trowa took in a deep breath and lifted them from their pile on the floor and straightened Duo's bed for him. Duo nodded at him. Trowa shrugged and headed for the door.

"Trowa?" Duo said hesitantly, "Thank you." Trowa simply nodded and shut the door on his way out.

Without much hope, Duo tried to stay awake just a little bit longer, but it was no good. As he felt himself drifting off, he cursed his own inability to stay awake.

XxXxX

Heero didn't appear that night, but he did the following. It seemed as long as Duo fell asleep, than dream Heero would visit him. Maybe this was Heero's spirit or something, making sure Duo was alright. Duo tentatively suggested they visit Camille early one morning, but dream Heero just shook his head. Duo didn't take it personally. He couldn't really. How could you be angry at a figment of your own imagination. A part of Duo thought that maybe this was Heero's spirit come back to stay with him, like a parting gift from God.

As the nights passed, dream Heero showed up most nights. Duo was sleeping more and more. Possibly a subconscious attempt to see Heero more. Duo was sure that Quatre was worried at home much time Duo spent in bed, but telling Quatre the real reason wasn't an option. Duo was aware that Quatre would even more if Duo admitted that he saw Heero every night in his dreams. If crazy meant he could see Heero, than he would gladly be committed.

During the day, Duo made an effort to be his old self. He forced himself to joke around with the others and tried his best to hold conversations with Quatre and Trowa. The relief and pain Duo had seen on Trowa's face that night pierced his own pain and made him realize that he wasn't the only one hurting. If he could help them, maybe he could help himself.

Duo didn't fool himself into believing that his pain was going anywhere, but he wore a mask everyday to let them believe it was. They still treated him carefully, as if one wrong move would shatter him, but he had such a thick set of armor on to preserve his waning sanity that they really needn't worry. Besides, at night he had the Heero substitute. It wasn't really Heero. Duo's imagination was damaged or something, Heero was distant and cold, but it was better than nothing.

After a few weeks, Duo had himself into a routine, he went to bed early, woke up a few hours later to see Heero at the foot of the bed. He would than talk to him for a little while before bringing him to bed, wrapping his arms around Heero and drifting off to sleep. When he woke up, his arms were empty, but the disappointment was less and less every morning.

One night, Duo decided to risk asking the one question that he had, up 'til now, refused to ask. "Heero? Will you stay?"

The dream Heero didn't respond. Duo sat up in the bed, wrapped his arms around his stomach and tried not to let himself cry. "I need you Heero." He felt the tears treacherously slide down his cheek, "I don't want to be alone and I don't think I could ever. . ." He paused, breathing deeply, "I mean, how can I find someone willing to put up with me? To go running with me and be a father and save the world all at the same time." Duo sniffed. "It's your fault I miss you! You made yourself perfect and then you left!" Duo stopped, he was yelling. What was the point in yelling at someone who wasn't really there.

Late that morning, when he finally woke up, he stumbled out of his bed and made it to the bathroom before even thinking about Heero. On his way back to his room to get ready, the realization of who he had forgotten stung. Therapeutically, he began rubbing the bottom of his stomach, where one child was stirring. He tried to convince himself it was okay that he forgot Heero. It was good that he didn't feel the poignant ache reminding him Heero was gone when he woke up.

When he reached his doorway, Duo realized why he hadn't noticed. One hand wrapped around his stomach, another bracing him against the door, Duo yelled, "Quatre!"

Tsutsuku

XxXxX

Not the best chapter I have ever written, but. . . . uh-oh? :D

review and I will update, have a good week!

~Annie


	19. Make It Out Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own GW – seriously? I mean if I owned it, it would have been WAY different (obviously) and well – I'd be richer. :D

Thanks to my reviewers, Inuyashalover45 and Dioramanya – your consistent and lovely reviews really keep me writing. I won't lie – I crave that and it helps me write! Thanks!

**CHAPTER 19**

Quatre hummed to his daughter as he fixed his and her respective lunch, one noticeably more solid than the other. She laughed in her high chair. It was a good day. The sun was shining brightly outside, Trowa was home all day and Duo. . .

Well, Duo had been better, a little more alive. Quatre was worried about how much he was sleeping, but when he asked Dr. Croats he said it was to be expected and that after losing Heero, it might be a coping mechanism.

After Trowa had found Duo crying and laughing early one morning, Duo seemed to open up. Maybe he had just needed a chance to mourn openly and be comforted. Now Quatre's fear had moved from Duo's despair to fear over Duo's pregnancy. Duo was, to put it bluntly, huge. He was much larger at 33 weeks than Quatre was before he had Gemma and what little he could remember of how large Duo had been when he gave birth to Camille didn't even come close. He was just waiting for the day when Duo would go into labor. He was not looking forward to it. Quatre remembered how much it had hurt for him, two children would undoubtedly be twice as hard. The doctor said Duo's body was handling it better than many women and he didn't seem to be having any noticeable problems. Maybe all the sleep was good for him.

However, the fear was never far from his mind, so when he heard his name being yelled from the second floor, he quickly came to the most probable conclusion and was screaming for Trowa as he grabbed his daughter and rushed upstairs.

Duo was outside his door, breathing heavily. Both arms were wrapped around his stomach and he was breathing slowly in through his mouth and out through his nose. Quatre put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you to a hospital." He suggested gently.

Startled, Duo looked at Quatre. "What? No. . ." He straightened himself, "Look in my room, what do you see?" Puzzled and no less worried, Quatre looked in. He immediately saw what had disturbed Duo. He stepped back into the hall and looked Duo with wide eyes.

"Am I going crazy, Quat?"

Quatre shook his head, realized his jaw was wide open and closed it. "No, Duo – I see him too." Sitting up on the bed gingerly was Heero. His hair was matted and greasy, his eyes had dark circles under them and it was clear that he had lost a lot of weight. But he was _alive._

Duo came around the corner. "Heero?" The sound of running footsteps came down the hall. Quatre couldn't turn from the scene unfolding before him, but he heard Trowa curse in astonishment. Duo walked slowly towards Heero. Heero for his part had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. Duo stopped a foot from the bed. He began rubbing his stomach with one hand and put the other one on his back.

"The whole time?" Duo asked. Quatre had no idea what he was referring to. "Has it been you the whole time?"

Trowa put a hand on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre put one hand over his lover's. Relieved couldn't even begin to describe how he was feeling right now and he knew that Trowa felt the same. Joy might be a better word. Although right now, amused would also be accurate. Honestly, Quatre felt that Duo and Heero should have leaped into each others arms, swung around the room and begun whispering sweet nothings into each others ears.

Heero shrugged. "I couldn't say anything."

"Are you kidding me?" Duo stumbled back. Quatre felt Trowa pull away and watched him help Duo to a seat. Duo's face was pale.

Deciding that their impending sweet nothings would have to wait, Quatre hurried into the room. "How is this even possible?" Quatre hugged Heero as closely as he could with his daughter in his arms.

Heero shrugged, "It's a long story." His eyes never left Duo's face.

"I should hope so!" Duo exclaimed, and Quatre was surprised at how hurt Duo was sounding. Hurt and angry. Quatre and Trowa exchanged glances. Quatre could sympathize, if he had thought Trowa was dead for a month and then he just returned, he might be a tad bit upset. The grief from losing a loved one is overwhelming. No one would be happy to have gone through that. In Quatre's case, the anger would definitely take the backseat to the 'thank-Allah-he-is-alive' feeling.

"Duo." Heero said simply, "There were reasons I couldn't tell you."

"I just bet," Duo glared at Heero, "I need to check on Camille." Duo stalked out of the room angrily, he heard Trowa call that she was napping but chose to ignore it. Heero could have easily caught up to him – he wasn't walking very fast right now – but Heero never called his name or grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

When he entered his daughter's room, she was sitting in her bed, playing with toys. She squealed when he entered and he smiled. She reached her arms out for him to pick up, but he hadn't been able to hold her very well the last few weeks. Instead, he lifted her from her bed and set her on the floor, taking a seat in the rocking chair in the room. She took this as a cue to bring all her toys to her daddy and proceeded to run around the room picking up toys as she went, depositing them on the floor by Duo.

Duo closed his eyes and rocked back and forth as his daughter entertained herself. Heero was alive. He felt as if a great weight had been lifted, but at the same time he felt irrationally angry. He hadn't felt angry for a long time and Duo realized it was probably his grief that prevented him from feeling that way. The braided man couldn't deal with all the emotions that were racing through him, but now anger seemed the easiest, it was shallow and didn't take any work. How could Heero have let him believe he was dead for so long?

A giggle of delight alerted him to a change in the room. He opened his eyes again and watched Camille wrap her arms around one of Heero's legs. Heero smiled faintly and got on his knees, wrapping arms around Camille as he did. He laid his cheek on her head and seemed to rest there for a moment. But Camille was still a 14 month old little girl. She was willing to sit still for about 30 seconds before she was ready to play again. She squirmed out of Heero's arms, went and grabbed a toy and returned it to Heero. He took it, and satisfied with a job well done, Camille went in search of another toy.

Duo couldn't help but smile. It was a sweet sight. Heero turned to Duo, and Duo saw fatigue in Heero's eyes, he saw the lines on his face showing that whatever he had been doing it hadn't been easy and he gave in.

It took some effort, but Duo got out of the chair and moved to stand behind Heero. He couldn't kneel down and sit by Heero, but he put his hands on Heero's shoulder. Duo hadn't been as concerned with how bony Heero had felt when he thought he was a dream, but he realized that Heero had lost a lot of weight. When Heero put his hand over Duo's, he noticed that his hands still felt cold and that worried the pregnant man.

The injury in the video had looked fatal. How hurt was his dark haired husband? Fear sent a shiver down his spine. Duo put both hands on Heero's.

"Heero, let's get you to a doctor."

Heero hand tightened over Duo's, "No, I can't." His voice was weak, but convicted. "I have to stay dead." Heero's hands dropped down. "I shouldn't really be here now, it could put you in danger."

"How Heero? If everyone thinks you are dead..."

He shook his head, "If they ever go and check for my body. . ."

Duo shook his head. He pulled his hands away from Heero and began rubbing his stomach in soothing, circular motions. He wanted to help Heero, but he felt helpless. He wanted to wrap his arms around Heero but he couldn't. Duo settled for Heero's elbow and tugged upwards.

"We need to talk, please?" Heero stood, reaching a hand down to Camille and they all walked to a sitting room. Duo sat on a couch, and was a little hurt when Heero sat on a chair, across from him. Camille watched them for a moment and then proceeded to hunt for things to take apart in this room. She was creative and was soon creating a pile of magazines, coasters and pillows.

Duo stole one pillow from Camille's mountain when she wasn't looking and stuck it behind his back, "What happened, Heero?"

Heero closed his eyes, as if gathering the strength to tell the story. "I was . . . gathering information for Relena about all the terrorist activity that had been happening. I wanted to stop it from happening or expose the participants to decrease their power. If we could do that, this war would dissipate.

"I got a little reckless and thought I had found where they were acting from so I decided to try to infiltrate it on my own and gather enough evidence to prove it was them. When I entered the building it was set up as a warehouse. There were boxes everywhere, a small office – which was empty. . .

"Anyway, I opened a box, it was full of modified weapons. I knew I'd found them. I was ready to leave, but I wanted to take a look around the office. That's when they found me, I had just entered the office from one door, they entered from another.

"It didn't take them long to decide what to do with me, they set up the video and well-" Heero stopped, Duo had his eyes closed and was cringing as he recalled those images. "Well, you know what happened."

"I don't really remember much for awhile after that. What I do know is that you saved my life."

Duo's eyes opened again, incredulous looking. "How can you say that? I gave up on you! You were alive and I just assumed you were dead –"

"No, Duo. Don't think like that. I would never have been able to live with myself if you had come and tried to do something that got you or the twins hurt. Besides, you did more than you know.

"The man who saved me, who, instead of dumping my body, brought me to his sister who was a doctor and helped keep me alive – he was the man that you made me save at the bar that night. The one who was shot by his associate. Being shot at didn't sit well with him, and he got back at them by saving me, I suppose.

"After a couple weeks, I was well enough to move around, slowly I learned what had happened. It took me another week to get back into the country. I was dead man and I looked like one too, so it was difficult to move around normally. When I finally made it back. . . I watched here for awhile to make sure that no one was watching the house. Then, one night I couldn't wait any longer. I was still weak, but I wasn't ready to be alive again – I wasn't sure it was safe. So I came into the room and watched you.

"It was difficult and the first night I didn't say anything, but the second night I couldn't help myself." Heero shuddered, "I wanted to be with you, but I was careful. I wasn't sure if you thought I was real or a dream, but it didn't matter to me." Heero smiled thinly, "And then finally last night, you asked me to stay and I couldn't say no any longer. I tried all night to rationalize all the reasons it would be better if I left, but this time, instead of leaving when you fell asleep, I fell asleep too."

Duo sat still for a long time, taking in what Heero had told him. He didn't know how he felt about it. Heero was back and that was good, but it seemed to Duo that if he really believed it and it turned out it was just a dream, he would never be able to recover from that. Besides, the euphoria that threatened to take over would surely be too much. The phrase 'hurts so good' would be an apt expression. He felt so happy that it was painful.

The braided man decided there was nothing to be said and instead took his husband by the arm and led him toward their room once more, their daughter trailing along reluctantly. They passed Quatre in the hallway, who offered to play with Camille for a little while. Duo thanked him and brought Heero to the bathroom. There he took off Heero's clothes and without a word, indicated that Heero needed to get in the bath. As the warm water filled the tub, Duo took inventory of Heero's body, while he bathed him like he bathed their daughter.

He looked even worse without his clothes on, despite their tears and bloodstains. His ribs were visible, under a thin layer of dirt, it was clear that he was very pale. As the warm water enveloped Heero, he closed his eyes. Duo was grateful Heero didn't see the face he made when he finally had the courage to look at his chest. The wound was ugly. It was not the shiny skin that indicated a scar was forming, nor was it the bright red of a fresh scab. It was much smaller than Duo expected. In his head the wound was a gaping fist sized hole, in reality it was a tiny wound, with crude scars where he had clearly been stitched up at some point. Duo tried to keep himself from shaking, but he couldn't seem to help himself. How did anyone survive that sort of wound? Heero must be half god or robot or something.

Duo pulled his hands away from Heero, not wanting him to notice how upset he was. It was the twin's fault he couldn't control himself, they were making him girly and emotional. Duo breathed in slowly, trying to calm himself down.

"Duo?" Heero had opened his eyes and was watching the pregnant man with concern in his eyes. Duo looked at Heero, opened his mouth to speak and thought better of it. Reaching out, Duo pulled Heero closer and took possession of his lips.

It may not have been the best kiss ever or the most beautiful kiss or artistically done, but it was the hungriest kiss Duo had ever started. Heero didn't hold back, he had been craving Duo just as much as Duo had been him. It lasted a long time, when Heero finally pulled back, Duo grabbed hold of side of the tub to keep himself from collapsing to the floor.

And then Duo laughed. There was no way a kiss like that wasn't real and he knew now for certain that Heero was alive and he didn't know how to deal with his feelings and began to come out as laughter. Duo's laughs shook his whole body, causing him to slide to the flood next to the tub. After a minute, Heero pulled himself out of his bath and looked at Duo, concern lining his face.

Just as Heero was about to get out of the tub, Duo's laughter started to lessen. He looked at Heero with bright eyes. "I'm going to get you some food." He announced and he slowly raised himself up from the bathroom floor. With a resolute waddle he left the room. Heero blinked once or twice, decided that Duo was probably alright if he was worried about food and closed his eyes again.

Tsutsuku

XxXxX

I seriously couldn't decide if Heero was going to be dead or not. I went back and forth, but in the end decided since I can't control real world tragedies I would control a real world one (however small and insignificant)

Review and I will update, have a good week!

~Annie


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own GW (do I really have to say that?)

Thanks to my reviewers_!_

** Chapter 20**

Heero had been back for two days. No one except the occupants of the Winner mansion knew. Content to keep it that way for now, Duo had strongly protested telling Relena. However, Heero insisted. He needed to tell her things, share some information. Duo refused to let Heero out of the house and despite the fact that Duo was 8 months pregnant and his mobility was severely limited, he insisted on delivering the message himself. A visit by Quatre or Trowa would draw notice. Not many people knew who Duo was, but he still had his pass that Heero had given him so that he could visit if necessary. He could use it now.

It was simple to get through the doors with nothing more than a brief check of his bag. Duo hadn't expected to be detained in the interrogation room, however. The door wasn't locked, he could leave whenever he wanted, but he would only be able to go outside.

He wasn't kept waiting long, and at least they didn't send a stranger. When Wufei walked in, Duo noticed how tired he seemed. He had deep circles under his eyes, but his movements weren't slowed at all. It made sense, without Heero, Relena had been down one bodyguard/ head of security.

Duo sighed in relief. He could deal with Wufei, "Wufei, I need to speak with Relena. It's urgent."

"You'll have to tell me instead." No emotion. Duo recognized that face – Heero wore it all the time.

Heero hadn't said to not tell Wufei specifically, he had just said tell no one but Relena. "I'm sorry, I have to tell Relena."

"I can't allow that."

"Come on Wufei, you know me! Why not?"

Wufei took in a deep breath and sat down. "I can't trust your actions around her."

Duo felt frustration building up inside of him. He was strangely elated that he could be angry again, but at the same time, this was just keeping him from going home. "What?"

Wufei stood again and began pacing. "I know what it's like to lose a spouse. When my wife was killed, all I wanted to do was to kill the people responsible. Common sense had no place in my vengeance." Duo was stunned. In a few short sentences, Wufei had revealed more than Duo had ever suspected lurked beneath the Asian man's stoic exterior. "Normally, I would not consider you a threat to Relena, but I am no longer sure."

Duo pushed aside his annoyance at being dismissed as 'not a threat' and looked at Wufei. Heero may have been specific about telling no one else, but he had trusted Duo to do this task, which meant he would have to trust Duo's judgment.

"Heero isn't dead, Wufei." Duo expected Wufei to gasp, act surprised, something. His expression didn't change. Wufei rolled his eyes so quickly Duo almost didn't catch it. Almost.

"Does Quatre know you are here." Wufei headed for the phone, picked it up and began dialing.

Duo rose, "Yes, he knows I'm here. He also knows that Heero is alive. There is news that I have to report to Relena personally." Wufei was ignoring him and instead was listening on the other line.

"Winner? Yes, Duo is here and he is–" There was a long pause. "You are absolutely certain?" He nodded and without saying another word hung up the phone. Wufei leveled Duo with a stare, probably meant to intimidate Duo.

"I will let you see Relena, on the condition you wear handcuffs in."

Duo tried not to, but he couldn't help it, he laughed. "Seriously, Wufei? Have you looked at me lately? First off, I'm not sure you could cuff me around the front and you sure as hell aren't doing it around the back. Search me for weapons if you have to but nothing else. I won't hurt her." Duo saw Wufei's struggle between hearing what Duo had to say and his need for control over Relena's safety. Finally, his shoulders sagged and he opened the door, indicating Duo should follow him.

Wufei entered Relena's office before Duo. He whispered something to her and she quickly dismissed the people in the room. Then Wufei ushered Duo in.

"Duo!" Relena called, coming forward, arms outstretched. "Should you be here? Is everything okay?" She wrapped her arms around Duo briefly and then pulled back, examining Duo's face. She smiled tightly, "I actually expected to hear from you sooner. . ."

Duo raised an eyebrow. Relena stepped back and offered Duo a seat. Duo took it gratefully and tried to sit straight as possible. She looked extremely nervous and Duo gave her a brief, encouraging smile.

"So," Relena began brightly, "How are the babies?"

"Uh, they are fine. Big." Duo wasn't sure how to introduce the topic. Would Relena be upset that Heero hadn't come on his own to see her?

"Listen, Relena –"

"I'm sorry!" Relena interrupted.

Momentarily startled, Duo looked at her. He saw tears in her eyes. He tried to understand, what had she done? "Wait - what?"

"I'm sorry about Heero. It was my fault he was killed and I. . ." She trailed off. She was taking deep breaths and dabbing at her eyes.

"No! No, don't be sorry Relena. It wasn't your fault. There is nothing to apologize over." Duo smiled, a bright energetic smile. "Heero's not dead."

Relena focused on him more intently, "What did you say?" Duo nodded. "Are you, that is, how do you know?" She gave Wufei a worried look. He nodded and pointed towards Duo, redirecting her attention.

"Listen, Heero isn't dead. He survived, somehow and he came back to me." Relena's face was expressionless, Duo paused in case she wanted to ask something, but she just stared at him. "One of the people involved in the attacks was dissatisfied with how things were going and took revenge by saving Heero." Relena did not look as if she believed Duo, so Duo went through the story, filling in as many details as he could up to the morning Heero returned. Duo didn't mention Heero's night time visits.

"Anyway, he isn't willing to return from the dead just yet. He feels that doing so would compromise his safety and that of his rescuer's. So he sent me to pass on some information." Duo reached around for the bag he had brought with him. As he reached into, Wufei stepped in front of Relena, shielding her.

"Relax! They checked this bag at the door." Duo grinned. "It's some information Heero has been tracking." Duo pulled it out, "He has locations for where some of the people are working from. However, after Heero was caught and. . ." Duo paused, "Anyway, they moved, split up. They felt it was too dangerous to be all together."

Duo opened up a map that Heero had marked notes on, "He's found some commonalities in the locations that he has identified." Duo added a list on top of the map, "The main thing is there is always a large, abandoned warehouse about ten miles away from their meeting place."

Wufei had moved in closer and began going over the sheets Duo was pulling out. "This is good! We can use this."

Duo smiled smugly and leaned back. Relena perused the document and then stood up again. She walked over to Duo, hugged him from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Duo stood, "Now, I have a husband to return to, do not try to contact Heero. If something comes up, it needs to go through Quatre Winner or Trowa. . . It is best if you pretend he is still dead. Which will be difficult for you, but he isn't recovered yet. Please don't put any more pressure on him." Relena nodded, but Duo could see that Wufei wanted to argue. Rather than allowing himself to pulled into such a conversation, Duo opened the door and left, smiling in satisfaction.

XxXxX

In the car, on the way home, Duo smiled happily. Heero would recuperate better now, knowing Relena had the information he had gathered. As long as Duo could keep Heero convinced that it was the best choice for him. Hopefully, there would be no need to leave the house any time soon.

Duo squirmed in his seat. His stomach was pinching. When he had been walking around, it wasn't as noticeable, but in the car, with nothing to do but anticipate seeing Heero again, it was feeling uncomfortable. Duo began massaging the large expanse of his stomach, hoping the twins would resettle and he could feel comfortable.

Unfortunately the ride was a long one; fortunately, Quatre had lent him a large sedan to travel in. Duo generally went for something more compact, but he couldn't really fit in them any longer. Shoving a jacket behind the small of his back, Duo slid to the side and carefully lifted his legs onto the seat. He leaned back and closed his eyes. A nap now would mean he could stay awake longer later, and suddenly he wanted all his time to be filled with his family and friends. He hadn't realized how distant he had let them become.

A tight cramp woke Duo from his nap, he moved his legs off the seat and leaned forward, rubbing his stomach again. He was concerned. It was still far too early for him to have the babies. Duo tried to relax, and looked out the window. His nap was perfectly timed. They were pulling up to the Winner mansion now.

Duo wrestled with his seatbelt to remove it and as he did he felt another tight pain. Panic bloomed in his chest. It was too early. 7 weeks too early. He reached for the door handle, but the door opened for him. There was Quatre, with a hand out to help him down, for Quatre knew Duo hated to be helped by someone who was paid to do it.

Before Duo could descend from the car, Quatre saw the look on Duo's face. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. . ." Duo winced again.

"Duo, are you. . . ?"

Worried, Duo nodded. He pulled himself out of the car. "Maybe, but it is too early. I need to see Heero." The pain wasn't overwhelming, like he remembered it to be, but then again, it had taken a long time for the pains to get that strong before. With Quatre's help he made it inside. Quatre's house was annoyingly large, so instead of looking for Heero, Duo just called his name.

When he heard approaching footsteps, he headed for the nearest seat and sat down, a look of intense concentration on his face. He was waiting to see if he felt anything else.

"Duo, is something wrong?" Heero put his hand on Duo's shoulder.

Duo shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know. I think we need to call the doctor." Duo frowned. He didn't want to overreact, but if he waited to long or something was wrong, that would be bad too.

"Talk to me, Duo. Tell me what is happening." Heero sat next to Duo and rubbed a hand on Duo's stomach.

"Earlier, my stomach felt kind of, I don't know, tight. And now, I've felt some stronger. . . cramps, I guess." Duo sighed deeply. "But it's too early for the twins..." Duo frowned, his hand catching Heero's and holding it. Heero nodded and pulled out his phone. He called the doctor and Duo listened to him explain to Dr. Croats, but he didn't chime in.

Another unexpected pinching pain made Duo frown. And Duo heard Heero tell the doctor they were coming in right now. Feeling worried and helpless, Duo let himself be swept back into the car as they headed out to meet the doctor.

Tsutsuku

~Annie


End file.
